WHEREVER THE TIDE CARRIES
by Siha Krios
Summary: Sequel to Love of Two is One. lots of melancholy and smut. Garrus is still brooding.
1. Feros

**I do not own characters or anything originating from ME1 or ME2 everything else is from my head.**

**

* * *

**

Wedding plans were coming along slowly. There were many disagreements about a ceremony composed of both cultural traditions, what to leave in, what to take out... Most of it was Thane, in Shepard's opinion. They'd never really had a fight before. To have one over something like this be their first was frustrating to say the least. Shepard was not religious. She meditated and believed in a kind of 'soul', she was more spiritual if anything. What Thane believed in was very different. She knew they would work it out, she hoped anyway. Thane didn't really have out bursts. He just withdrew and became cold, reverting to that blank, stern look he wore when being '_professional_'. Other stresses were straining them, as well. The universe didn't stop because a couple had a fight or was planning a wedding.

Shepard was picking up all the non-priority missions she'd ignored for the greater good. Feros was first on the list. It was kinda on the way to the Citadel, and she wanted to get whatever information Cerberus wanted back so badly before they sent someone else after it. She had her hard suit on and was headed to the shuttle. The elevator stopped on the Crew Deck on the way down. She wasn't surprised when Thane got on. The door hissed shut. He silently took up a professional stance beside her. He didn't go on many missions because of humidity on many of the planets. This one was pretty arid, so he got to get off the ship. When the elevator neared the shuttle bay he spoke.

"Siha, I will not have us arguing or standing in angered silence over this issue." He stated in his 'assassin' tone.

"Thane, now isn't the time for this..." she said, exasperated on the subject.

"I understand, I will not speak of it again, until after the mission."

He gave her a side long look. She was staring at the back of the elevator doors. He sighed.

"Siha... I," he cut himself off.

"What is it, Mëha?" She said, softly.

The sound comforted him. He did not like to hear her angry with him.

"We will work through this. I promise you."

"Why can't we just simplify it a little?" She asked him, still staring at the doors. "We would still be giving the vows that will bond us together and no one does anything they don't want to do."

"I will consider it."

He'd give her that much. They'd already done so much they shouldn't have, things that should have been saved for the ceremony or after it. But that was before he had time to do things the correct way.

The doors opened and Shepard left the elevator. Thane followed her a few seconds later. Garrus was waiting for them. She was not going to bring anyone who might be a Cerberus sympathizer with her. Miranda and Jacob were staying because they disagreed with the Illusive Man, but that didn't mean she completely trusted them. She felt tactically stupid for bringing two snipers with her, but they were also good with close range combat. Thane actually specialized in it, which she found interesting with him being an assassin. She'd always assumed assassins killed mainly with sniper rifles. Maybe others did.

On the surface they quickly found the compound where the Cerberus agent had been taken. Inside they found the expected Eclipse mercs. They took them out easily enough, found some interrogation logs and a few loose supplies. Shepard hacked the door to the interrogation room to find the agent dead on a med-bed. He had been brutally tortured by evidence of his wounds and the amount of blood. Garrus was used to such displays. Thane had seen his share of such as well. Shepard had not and it made her sick to her stomach. Gang violence was different from _this_. She tried not to look at him as sheaccessed the terminal near by to find the info. It was still encrypted. The agent never gave them the encryption key.

"Poor smuck." She thought.

The info could be sent to any location of her choosing from the terminal. She hadn't yet decided exactly what she was going to do with it. She'd hoped to read it first before having to make a choice. That was not an option.

"You could send it to the Alliance. You're still a Spector, as peripheral of one you may be. Though the data would probably just be filed away until it was to late to be of use."

Garrus always had a way of verbally kicking himself.

"Or give it to Cerberus. Though, I wouldn't."

"I'm not giving it to either." She decided. "I'm going to keep it until we know what it is. This man gave his life to protect whatever secret is hidden here. It has something to do with the rachni. I want to know why it was so valuable."

She tapped a few buttons and sent the data to EDI.

Shepard went strait to the Galaxy Map and set course for the Citadel before going to her quarters. There was a message on her lap top. She was almost certain it would be from Thane wanting to continue their '_discussion_'. Frankly she could care less right now. She had no intention of singing anything in front of anyone, especially close friends and people that would soon be family. No way. Nothing in the universe could make her take on _that _embarrassment for the rest of her life. She'd rather take on the Collectors again.

She decided to meditate to calm herself down, maybe some new positions for stress relief. She was trying out some advanced techniques with aroma therapy and 'mood' music, as Mordin called it. She was humming a mantra when the door hissed open. She didn't hear the door or the quiet foot steps coming down the stairs. Eventually she became aware of a sent that was not one of the candles, and a presence... she peeked open an eye. Someone was on the sofa watching her. She lost her concentration and crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"Thane! What are you doing? Do I need to block your entrance access?"

She tried to regain her composure, smoothing her hair back into the braid. He continued to sit perfectly still, expressionless on her sofa.

"You ignored my message."

"I needed some time to relax."

"I see." was all he said.

She looked at him with unter disbelief. She crossed her arms.

"Ok. What? What is so important it must be said right now?" She asked.

Thane stood up. In three swift movements he was over the table and in her personal space. One arm was around her waist, his other entangled in her hair. He exhaled a warm, spicy breath on her face before taking her lips. Shepard, shocked and paralyzed in his arms wondered what the hell was going on. His tongue penetrated her defenses, exploring her mouth thoroughly . He tasted sweet, and tangy like chardonnay. His kiss was persistent, forceful. Was he really doing this now? She found the strength to push him away. When she did she ended up on the ground, head first. His fingers were still tangled in her hair. He quickly mounted and pinned her down.

"What the hell are y.." She was cut off by another vigorous kiss. He waited until she stopped struggling to release her mouth.

"Are you willing to talk calmly?" He asked, almost whispered in her ear. It sent chills down her spine.

"Ok..." she breathed.

He released her and re-took his seat. She sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her sore scalp. She'd have to remind herself not to argue with him, or at least to be prepared for... whatever_ this_ was.

"I apologize, Siha. I will not tolerate discordance between us." He looked at her sternly.

"Thane, I only..." She was cut off again, this time by a raised hand. She felt strange being the one taking orders.

"You do not have to sing. It is only tradition. We will... simplify." He didn't look happy about it, but at least he was willing to work with her.

"Thank you. Trust me, you're doing everyone who can hear a huge favor." She offered a smile. He did not return it.

"In return," He paused.

'Here it comes,' she thought. 'The catch. The proverbial compromise.'

"I will not wear a 'tux'." His face still stern.

"All you had to do was tell me. I didn't even know you were uncomfortable with that."

"I was willing to wear it for you." He said. His words caught her off guard. She was silent for a while.

"I sorry." She sighted and uncrossed her arms. "Mëha, you're right. I don't really have any Earth traditions that I really care about keeping that aren't matched by drell ritual. In fact I like the drell attire better."

She noticed a hint of a smile he was trying to hold back when she said that.

"The music and prayers... I don't mind those either. I think it's beautiful that we give our bonding vows as a mantra. Just don't make me sing the Vipula song."

Her brow was furrowed, but she was smiling. He had relaxed, and actually looked like he might be satisfied with the resolution.

"Besides," she continued with a smirk. "I don't think you would look very good in a tux anyway."

In a second he was across the room, pinning her to the bed.

"That got 'em!" She thought.

She had a huge smile on her face and was laughing at him trying to keep a stern one. Her laughter quickly melted the mask and he smiled and laughed with her. Her eyes were a brighter green today, he noticed. Looking down at her, he felt something stir in his pants. He knew she felt it too when her eyes widened and her pupils dilated.

"_T__hane_, shouldn't we wait until _after_ the wedding?" She teased him and rolled her hips into him. A low moan rumbled in his throat.

"Why?" He asked, slyly. "I am already your Mëha!"

"Thane!" She said in surprise at his wit.

Her eyes grew even wider in her shock. His laugh vibrated through her. In mere moments she was face down on the bed, sheets between her teeth and naked, with an equally nude drell, throbbing inside her. She barely retained enough thought to wonder if he had always been this horny, and if so... why he had only one offspring. A wave of intense pleasure washed away any further thought.

His body rippled over hers the way it always did that made her so hot for him. He planted passionate kisses on her neck and shoulders, breathing heavily and groaning into her ear sending shivers through her. One arm was wrapped under her to fondle her breast. The other he used to hold himself up, his hand on her throat.

Sometimes he liked to do that. It had started her at first, but she grew to enjoy it. He also seemed to like it when she touched herself while he was inside her in this position. Or he would pin her hands beneath her throat so he could still apply pressure if he desired. The more exotic sex was not something she ever expected from the reserved, spiritual drell. While he was usually tender with her vaginal region, he sometimes enjoyed some rougher contact. Today was one of those days, probably due to the arguing. This was stress relief/make-up sex. It didn't matter to Shepard what kind of sex they had, as long as they had it. She would find excuses to seduce him or provoke him into seducing her. She was addicted to him. Garrus had teased her saying 'It seems like all you ever do is have sex now, Shepard. I've been running the ship. Hey, maybe _you_ should start calling _me_ '_Commander_.' She'd punched him in the arm and done her best to abstain that week. Thane couldn't go that long, it seemed. They made it three days before he attacked her like a wild animal in the observation room. A passionate, tender animal... but wild.

He continued to have his way with her until the sheets were soaked with her climaxes and her body was full of his, forcing screams of ecstacy from both of them. It had been a few months and she was still almost to tight to accommodate him. He kept going until his cum was coming out of her around him. She wondered how drell had so much to give. Another reason she wondered about the single offspring. Mordin's data had informed her that drell males were capable of multiple orgasms, but she never dreamed it would be like this. He finally collapsed on top of her, sliding out and rolling off onto his back. They were both panting heavily. They both had stupid happy grins on their faces. Their was never a doubt of satisfaction.

A few dream filled hours latter, Shepard woke to her sill sleeping drell lover. He was usually up before she was, but sex right after a mission sometimes took a little more out of him. He said it was because he enjoyed sleeping next to her and her warmth and smell kept him under longer. She took it as if he were giving her a compliment. She lay there a moment, watching him dream. Listening to him breath and purr. Feeling his warm body and cool, scaly skin. Pressing against him so the stickiness between them made wet, sloppy sounds. She knew he really got into those sounds during their love-making. It always made him cum quicker the sloppier is sounded. She sighed and left him to shower. When she emerged, the bed was clean, made and empty. Thane was also clean and dressed, meditating on the sofa.

She was going to just go down for breakfast, then head to the command deck, leaving him in peace. He spoke when the doors hissed open.

"Wait."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to him. He was coming up the stairs.

"I will join you."

She smiled as he offered her his arm. She took it and they walked that way to the elevator. He seemed so regal. He stood tall and strait, like he had when he'd first come on board. She liked that pride he carried himself with, that confidence. It wasn't that he always felt that way, because he didn't. His confessions the night before the Collector base was proof of that. But it was an integral part of him. When they reached the crew deck she expected him to release her for protocol sake, but he didn't, placing a hand gently on hers on his arm. He didn't speak or look at her, just escorted her around the corner to the table. If there were any crew members that were unaware, they knew now. Shepard was worried this might weaken her command. But she thought better of it. Any one that she knew was staying already knew about their relationship and didn't care. If anything it had strengthened her position with them because, let's face it, most of them were aliens. She relaxed into a chair next to Garrus while Thane fetched their breakfasts.

"So, Commander, letting him parade you around now?" Garrus teased. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Garrus, he's not '_parade_'-ing me around anywhere._ I'm_ showing _him_ off." She laughed, teasing back. Garrus chuckled, shaking his head.

He was getting used to it. He'd honestly hoped the drell would die, either on the Collector base or from his illness, and she could be all his, again... as much as she had been anyway. But she and Mordin had collaborated and now their was pretty much a cure. Thane was cured, and that was the only drell that needed to be to screw it up for him. He just had to wait it out for the next forty years. Right. He was starting to like Thane, though. The guy did make her happy and Thane was good to her. Garrus supposed he could live with it, for a while. "Just take it a day at a time." He'd told himself. That's how he got through it. A day... an hour at a time.


	2. Facing the Council

The mass relay dumped them out on the Citadel's door step. Shepard was not looking forward to this. Her apprehension for facing the Council was only matched by her loathing of making wedding plans. It wasn't as fun as she'd dreamed it would be as a little girl. Fortunately she had no sisters, so the maid of honor went to Tali. Kelly and Gabby would be her bride's maids. Thane's best man was his son. Baily was giving the boy a day off for the occasion, with a C-Sec escort. She was going to ask Garrus to 'give her away', but when she started to bring it up he found a reason to go work on something and avoided her for almost a week. So she was going to ask Councillor Anderson. Those had been Shepard's editions to the ceremony, besides her not singing. Everything else was done his way. That meant she had some dresses to find. He was taking care of his own clothing and the priest... holy man/drell, whatever.

The air lock opened after decontamination was complete. A blast of sterile air hit her face with all the familiar smells of the Citadel docking port, oil, dirt and fuel. Like a motor-pool. Samara was staying behind to monitor the ship. There were lots of crew members leaving and new ones joining. She would be the last to leave. She was returning to asari space.

Thane and Garrus went with Shepard. She would need their support. Anderson met them at the elevator on the Presidium. He looked very distinguished in his Councilor's uniform.

"Welcome back, Shepard." He smiled at her and shook her hand. "Glad to see everything was a success. Good to see you too Garrus. You're still running around with this trouble maker?" He teased.

"What can I say, Councilor? Someone's got to keep an eye on her." Garrus, always with the jokes. Thane stood silently by, his face and posture of the professional genre.

"Who's the new member of the team?" asked Anderson, nodding to Thane. He didn't wait for Shepard to introduce him.

"Krios." he answered. He bowed respectfully, arms out to his sides.

"I see. Good to have you a board." Anderson was being polite. He didn't like the lack on information the drell had given him. He turned back to Shepard. "The Council is waiting. We should head up."

Shepard followed a half step behind Anderson up the familiar steps to the Council Chambers. Everything had been restored and improved. Cherry blossom trees were in bloom and there was still a water fountain, though it was very different from the original. It was a large, white cluster of four figures back to back. Asari, Turian, Salarian and Human. They all stood as if looking to the heavens, hands interlocked with the ones next to them. Water sprayed out from between the cracks in their fingers to pool around their feet. It was beautiful, and significant in what it represented. Anderson saw Shepard eyeing it.

"There's a similar one in the lake on the presidium. It honors those who died defending the station and the Council."

"That's nice." Shepard nodded distractedly. If they really wanted to honor those people they would listen to her about the Reapers.

They climbed the last set of stairs and crossed the walk way to the platform. Anderson approached the front of the platform to address the Council.

"Councilor Anderson. The Council recognizes your position. We see you have brought the returned Spector with you. You may take the floor."

"Thank you Councilors. I am handing the floor to Commander Shepard." He graciously stepped aside, locking his hands behind his back. Thane had taken a position a few paces behind Shepard in the same stance. Garrus stood beside him 'at ease'. He was anything but.

"Councilors," Shepard nodded to each in respect. "I have cut ties with Cerberus and I come before you today to warn you of the Reapers, once more. I've returned from destroying the Collector base through the Omega-4 realy. They were building a Reaper. That's what they were doing with our stolen colonists. My team and I managed to rescue some of them. It won't matter and more lives from every species will be lost if we don't find a way to defeat the Reapers and stop this cycle from continuing." Shepard spoke with as much conviction as she could manage. She was tired of trying to convince the Council of the Reapers.

"Yes, the Reapers..." mumbled the turian councilor. "Do you have any proof, yet, Commander?"

"Yes." She replied defiantly. "I have schematics of the Collector base and information reading taken by my ship of the Reaper they were trying to build. I have information we took from a derelict Reaper in suspension over a brown dwarf. I also have proof that the Collectors were once Prothieans, re-purposed to serve the Reapers. It is being forwarded to your consoles now." She nodded to Garrus who taped a few buttons on his omni-tool. The council took a few moments to examine her evidence. When they looked up again it was the asari who spoke.

"We cannot deny that the technology being used to create this new entity has similarities to Sovereign. The combined use of biological and synthetic technologies is a disturbing revelation. We can accept the information regarding the Collectors being Prothiean, but we see no direct evidence to support your claim that they were being used by the Reapers or that the Reapers exist at all."

That was it. What more did she need to do? They had one on their door step and that was not enough. She presented them with scans, information, schematics... she'd practically spelled it out for them and they still were unwilling to believe her. She wanted to send a wave of biotic destruction toward them and beat them to a pulp. Anger swelled in her. Her jaw twitched. Her fists were balled up and shaking behind her back. Thane and Garrus looked at each other. Thane moved forward, making sure his shoulder was hidden behind Shepard. Keeping his exposed arm in position, he placed a cool hand on Shepard's fists. It instantly calmed her. Garrus took the opportunity to informally address the Council.

"What more proof do you need?" He shouted, mandibles flexing. "Will you wait for the Reapers to melt you down, like they did the human colonists, before you will see the truth?" He pointed an accusing finger at the turian councilor. Anderson stepped in before things got any worse.

"Garrus, please." He gestured for the turian to step back. Garrus complied with a growl.

"Shepard's right," Anderson spoke to the council again. "I know you don't want to believe it. It's not a pretty picture. Saren and the geth are no longer involved in this. Why would Shepard still believe it to be true if it was not? You have the proof. They have already been delayed thanks to Shepard's efforts and her team. With out them we would already be dead. Not just humans. All of us. Can't you see that?" He spoke with passion, but held back his anger. The salarian glanced at the others before speaking.

"I have examined Dr. Solis' work. I found his studies of the 'seekers' interesting. Also, the data on the Prothiean Collectors and his accompanying notes appear to confirm what you are saying. I am inclined to believe you, Commander." He knew he was taking a risk standing against the other two, but he was not alone. Anderson was a Council member as well, and he was on Shepard's side.

The chamber was silent for a while. Shepard was grateful for Thane's presence and reassuring touch. She was surprised by Garrus, but understood his frustration. Anderson believed her from the beginning. Now he had the power to influence the Council and she was glad for it. When the salarian Councilor took her side she almost fainted. She couldn't believe she was finally getting through. But now the Council was divided.

"The Council will take a brief recess and reconvene here in one standard hour." The asari stated. "Council Anderson, join us in the Councilor's Private Chambers, please." she nodded to Anderson. He nodded back.

"See you in an hour." He gave Shepard a wink and a smile. They might actually get somewhere today. She nodded back at him as he went to join the Council. Shepard turned to face Thane and Garrus. They could see how pale she was.

"We've got an hour. Let's go get something to eat. You look like you need to lie down, Commander." said Garrus.

"I agree." added Thane.

"Ok." she agreed. She was tired of arguing.

They found a table under a tree near the lake on the Presidium. They had each ordered a dish for their respective pallets and were enjoying some down time. Shepard had also ordered a mixed drink to settle her nerves.

"What. Is. That?" Garrus asked, pointing a talon at the glass of creamy green liquid. Shepard laughed.

"It's called a 'grass hopper.' I told the bar tender to go heavy on the 'hopper." She smiled. She'd only had a few sips and she was already pretty 'relaxed'. She hadn't eaten anything yet.

"We have to return to the Council in half an hour, Siha. Do you think this is wise?" Thane asked. His brow was furrowed with concern. He'd never seen her like this.

Garrus hated it when Thane call Shepard by that name, at least when he could hear it. It made his plates crawl.

"Just make sure you eat something." Garrus advised her. He shoveled something that looked like prawns into his own mouth.

"Ok. Yeah." She took a big bite of pasta salad.

Thirty minutes later they were standing in front of the Council, again. Anderson looked more pleased than she'd expected, but less than she'd hoped. He didn't have time to for-warn her.

"Commander Shepard. Spector of the Citadel, We have come to an accord regarding the evidence you have brought before us today."

Shepard waited patiently for the asari to continue. She wasn't drunk, thanks to the pasta, but she was feeling a bit... fuzzy. She managed to hide it well enough to keep her composure.

"We have decided than since the geth and Saren are no longer a key element in this matter, and you have continued to find new evidence to support your claim, that there is in fact an unknown galactic threat. As a Spector it is still within your authority to defend the galaxy however you see fit. If you should come to need the aid of the Council, we are open to assisting you in that defense."

"Thank you, Councilors. I..."

"There is one more matter." The turian interrupted her. She knew it was too good to be true.

"The Council dose not have the power to operate out side of Citadel space. We will only be able to assist you once the theat is within our boarders."

Shepard clinched her jaw, biting back the words that wanted to spit themselves in the smug turian's face.

"I understand. Thank you Councilors." She nodded to them and turned to Anderson.

"This is a good thing, Shepard. I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but it's the best we're going to get right now."

"I appreciate it, Councilor. It's been a long road. I'm just happy we're getting some where. Come have a drink with us. There's something else I need to talk to you about."

"I'll join you as soon as I can, Shepard." He nodded.

"We'll meet you in that fancy bar on the Presidium." She gestured toward the elevators. He nodded back and she left, Thane and Garrus in tow.


	3. Garrus Gets Lucky?

"Hey, Shepard. I think I'm gonna go, uh... walk around for a while." said Garrus when they exited the elevator to the Presidium. He knew what she was going to talk to Anderson about and didn't want to be there.

"Ok, Garrus. Meet us back on the Normandy when you're ready." She was walking between them. Thane still had on his blank expression, but he'd allowed his arms to relax at his side.

Garrus nodded and took the next path that veered off the one they were on. It didn't matter where it went. He just wanted to get away. He ended up in Flux, flirting with the red-headed human bar tender. He didn't find her as attractive as Shepard. But her hair reminded him of her. She laughed at his jokes, even the bad ones. It was part of the job. After a while an asari sat on the stool next to him. She ordered a tall glass of pink liquor and took a few sips before she turned to Garrus.

"So, what's a handsome turian like you doing in a place like this?" She leaned toward him, batting her lashes.

Garrus was a little surprised to be the one getting hit on. He figured she was probably drunk.

"I, uh, just needed a drink." He played with the glass of blue liquid in his claws. He tried not to notice how much of her breasts were exposed to him. Her dress was rather revealing.

"Just a drink, hu?" She teased him with a gentle touch on his upper arm. He didn't pull away. "I think you could use a little... _attention_, too. Don't you?" She smiled at him. Her voice was sweet, and sultry. So was her body.

Garrus looked at her, stunned at her forwardness with him. She was very attractive. Her skin was a light blue that complemented the almost silver color of her eyes. He scalp was littered with iridescent scales. The rosey paint on her lips and chin drew attention to her mouth. Then he noticed her breasts again. They were hard to miss, almost hanging out of the cream colored robe she wore. The stomach area was also exposed, showing off her tight muscles and the dip of her belly button. He suddenly felt an intense desire to lick that belly button. His blood was hot in his veins. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he felt a fire building in his gut.

"I, uh... Do you have something in mind, Miss...?" He'd turned his body toward hers now. She slithered her hands into his lap.

"I do. Why don't you come and see it? It's a lovely apartment with a view of the nebula. I think you'd like it."

"I don't usually go to apartments with strange women." He said, trying to regain some sobriety.

"I should hope not." She teased. "I don't usually take strange men home. There's something special about you, though. Don't worry, I'm not a prostitute. I'm just looking for a good time, and you seem to need one, too." She winked at him. He remembered the Ardat-Yakshi.

"Are you gonna fry my brain?" he asked flatly, not that he expected her to tell him if she was.

"What?" She pulled away from him. "No." She shook her head. "I'm not... one of those... creatures." She studied him. "How do you know about that?"

"I helped take one out."

"Oh, well, I'm glad I'm just interested in your pants, then." She returned her hands to his lap.

"What do ya say we get outta here?" He wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled and led him to the nearest transport terminal.

It was a small, but nicely decorated apartment. There was a lot of sliver and pink decor. The bed, however was black satin. That's where she was standing now. There was soft music playing over the surround sound of the apartment. It had a steady, sensual beat. Garrus walked toward her, wrapping his arms around her trim frame. She caressed his fridge and kissed his mouth, letting him explore hers with his long, slender tongue.

"Sit there." She nodded to a leather chair opposite the foot of the bed. Intrigued, he took a seat. The asari slowly danced her way out of the dress she wore to the beat of the music.

Garrus became increasingly uncomfortable with the restrictions of his armor. He shifted in his seat. He watched her intently as she let the garment puddle around her feet. She wore only her skin beneath. He started digging his talons into the arm of the chair, absently when the asari slithered onto the bed. When she'd positioned herself to face him, displaying her body to him she whispered to him,

"Why don't you take off that armor and join me here..." She patted the space on the bed next to her.

It didn't take him long to comply. He lay next to her, grazing her blue skin with his talons, careful not to draw blood. She caressed his body in fluid motions, working her way down to his turian member.

"Most asari just use their ability to use nerve impulses," she moaned to him. "I like to feel the strong, hard, power of a man with in me..." She stroked him with each descriptive word.

Garrus was ready to pounce, but the asari took the initiative. Like water washing over him, she was sliding herself onto him. A loud moan singing from her lips as she took all of him into her. Garrus arched his body in response to hers. His mandibles twitched and he groaned with pleasure. His talons were on her hips as she rode him. He could see himself stroking the inside of her body as her skin rose and fell around his presence.

She brought her mouth to his, licking his lips, beaconing his tappered tongue to come out and play. He obliged her. He explored her lips, her mouth, her tongue. She tasted sweet, like fruit. He thrust himself hard into her. She cried out and dug her nails into his plated shoulders. He growled with primal desire. He used his superior strength against her to take the dominate position. He thrust himself deeper into her body, listening to her scream in ecstacy, watching her breasts bounce with his force. He grasped one in his talons to lick her hardened nipples. It made her call out to her goddess. He let one talon peirce her flesh and drag down her ribs. Her back arched into him as a small trickle of blood seeped from the wound. She wrapped her legs around his body and pulled herself up to face him. She kissed him deeply, as best she could. One of his teeth caught her tongue.

"Oh, how I love a bit of pain with pleasure." she purred. "Are you ready to embrace eternity?"

"As long as it dosen't kill me." He had his talons on her ass, spreading her open for his access. Her eyes when black and a shock of rapture flooded his senses. He could feel how he made _her _feel. She could likely feel how she was making him feel. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced. His carnal desires over took his mind. He dominated her, fucking her as hard and deep as he could. He could hear her screaming in her ecstacy. His own growls vibrating the room. His plates were scratching her, drawing blood. The sent of it all drove him close to the edge, but he held back. He'd never gotten the asari's in his mind he imagined the asari was Shepard.

The satin sheets were stained with little drops of blood and soaked with her orgasms. They'd been going at it for nearly two hours. The asari had long since lost the ability to move her body. All her strength was drained from her. She'd lost concentration and lost the neral link between them, but that hadn't stopped him. She couldn't think clearly enough to tell him to stop, that he was hurting her. She just moaned and screamed. Garrus had her legs pushed wide, a taloned hand on each thy as he pounded away. He was using all his hate, his frustration, anger, passion and love and channeling it into her body.

He paid little attention when she'd finally gone limp from exhaustion. Instead he flipped her over with a grunt, and spread her cheeks wide to accept him anally. She was to weak to resist him. He used her hips as leverage. He could feel her ripping, but he didn't care. She wasn't Shepard, so he didn't care. In a fit of rage and bestial need, he sunk his teeth into the meat of her back shoulder by the neck. He herd her cry out in surprise and pain. It sent him over the edge and he filled her with his orgasm. He bit down harder, her blood pooled in his mouth. When he'd finished he realized she'd passed-out from the pain. Luckily she would be too drunk to remember him and couldn't press charges. He cleaned up in her shower. He felt ashamed of himself. What he'd allowed himself to do. In the privacy of a stranger's shower floor, Garrus cried silent, shuttering, bitter tears.


	4. Waiting for Anderson

Shepard and Thane sat next to each other in a corner booth with easy access to the rear exit. Their backs protected by a wall. It was habit to find the most defendable position with the best escape route. Habits are tough to break. Thane held Shepard's hand under the table, gently, absently, rubbing his thumb over hers. Councilor Anderson had once been her captain, and as much as Shepard was calm about talking to him about the wedding, Thane was equally nervous. He'd rarely felt nervous about anything, much less talking to someone he could easily kill. Shepard seemed to notice his nervousness.

"How are you holdn' up?" she asked softly.

"I am well." Was all he could think to say. She gave him a look that said 'I know better.' "Very well," He relented. "I am... unsure of how this will go. I know he was your captain and that you are good friends. I want things to go well.'

"You mean you know he's like a father to me and you want him to like you." She smiled at him.

"I... No. Yes, but... I'm not looking for his approval." He was getting flustered. He never got flustered. What had this woman done to him? "I want things to go well." His brow was knitted scowl. He heard Shepard try to stifle a giggle. "Why do you find this amusing?" He asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry, Mëha. I've never seen you like this and it's sort of funny." She smiled at him, her brow furrowed in a helpless expression. "I'll try to be more serious." She regained her composure.

"Very well. I will try to relax." He said, forcing his features to lax into something more casual. He took a deep breath. The action reminded him of how much she'd done for him. How much he owed her. How much he loved her. He was not normally one for public affection, but he'd escorted her to breakfast. And now he held her hand. True, it was the ship, among people who'd probably heard worse things. And their hands were under the table hidden from view... Thane turned his head to look at his Siha. She was as beautiful to him as ever. She noticed his stare and looked back at him.

"What is it?" She smiled.

Thane cupped her cheek in the hand that was not under the table and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. The surprise was apparent on her face when he moved away. He smiled at her in amusement. Her cheeks were blushed.

"I love you, Siha." he said in a low tone. His voice vibrated the table.

"I love you, too... what _was_ that?" she breathed.

"I do not know." He smiled back at her. "You have ruined me." He teased her. He thought she apparently did not know how to respond, because she sat in silence until Anderson arrived.


	5. Asking Anderson

"Shepard, Krios." Anderson sat across from them. Thane nodded in response to the greeting."Where's Vakarian?" asked the Councilor.

Shepard shrugged. "Who knows. He said he had some stuff to do."

"Ok. How have you been?"

"I've been sort of static. Just repairing the ship so we could make it here. But there have been some interesting developments." She smiled, glancing at Thane.

"Really," said Anderson. He glanced at the drell. "What can you tell me about it?"

"Well, I would like you to give me away."

"What? I thought you quit working for Cerberus." Anderson was a little confused.

"No, no... nothing like that. I mean at our wedding." She looked to Thane. He tried to offer a smile. It came off more like a slight up turn at the corners of his lips. Anderson probably didn't notice the difference.

"Wedding? Shepard, you're getting married?" Anderson was in shock.

"We have begun a life together. This is what we want." Thane was squeezing Shepard's hand under the table. He was really nervous and was not going to show anyone else, but her. She would help him carry this burden.

"Shepard, as an Alliance Commander, I'm not sure how this will effect you... or the Alliance. As a Specter it may help being in an inter-species relationship. I can't say. Why me? Are you going to make this public? Where are you having the Ceremony? And who is this drell? If you want me to give you away, I need to know more about the groom."

"You ask as many questions as the Commander, Councilor." Thane said. Shepard gave him a look from the corner of her eye.

"Before you were the Councilor for humanity, you were the Captain of the Normandy. My captain. I have no father to speak of. You're the closet thing I've ever had." Shepard explained.

"I'm honored, Shepard." Anderson nodded to her, then sat with his hands folded on the table for the rest of the answers.

"I'm not planning on shouting it from the roof tops, but I'm not going to hide it. I am not ashamed." Shepard stated flatly. It was her turn to squeeze his hand under the table. "We haven't really decided where to have it, or when. It's a work in progress. Maybe Kahje?" She looked at Thane. His surprise was only noticeable to her. He was good at the stone face look.

"Ok, ok. I get it, Shepard." Said Anderson. "Just tell me one thing. Who is he?" Anderson turned to Thane. "Who are you?"

"My name is Thane Krios. What else do you wish to know?"

"Well, what do you do? How did you meet?" Anderson asked with genuine curiosity.

"I do whatever Shepard needs me to do. We met because she was looking to recruit me for her last mission. I was a dossier given to her by the Illusive Man. I can say no more than that." Cryptic as always, Shepard thought. But it was for the best.

"Ok..." Anderson decided to change the subject. "Shepard, dose he make you happy?"

"Yes." no hesitation.

"Mr. Krios, do you love her." Anderson looked the alien in the eye , a serious expression on his face.

"Yes." He paused, gathering himself. "My life is hers to do with as she wishes. I have sworn to watch over her until my last breath. I intend to fulfill that oath."

"Good enough for me." Anderson said. He leaned back into his chair. "Well, congratulations you two. Send me the 'when and where' and I'll get my best suit cleaned. Shepard, I think you might be crazy for doing this, but it's your life. I'll see you later."

Shepard watched him leave. He had done some pretty crazy stuff, too... like help her steal an Alliance ship. Maybe she was crazy, but that didn't make it wrong.

She looked to Thane. He'd slowly released his death grip on her hand. He seemed to physically relax into the bench.

"That went well." She commented.

"Indeed. Is it time to return to the ship?"

Shepard checked the time on her omni-tool. They had been in the bar for almost two hours. She looked back to Thane.

"Well, I should really get some things done while we're here. I'm sure you've got things to do as well." She waited for a reply. There was none. "Keep your secrets," She teased. "I have a few of my own." She gave him a playful look before kissing him briefly on his full lips with hers and disappearing through the doors.


	6. Garrus Bucks Up

Garrus had done his best to look natural after leaving the apartment. He'd checked her pulse before he left, just to make sure. Still alive. He took the longest path to the ship. He needed to walk it off.

"Just walk it off." He told himself. "She'll be fine. Won't even care. She's the one who took a turian home. Still, he shouldn't have..." He pushed the thoughts and images way. He needed to think about something else. He ran into something and knocked it to the floor. Returning to reality he saw he'd knocked someone down. Ran right into them.

"I'm sorry." He helped the human female to her feet. She wore pink and white armor. "I was thinking about something and I... I'm sorry."

"Vakarian?" the woman seemed to recognize him.

"Yes, who are... Ashley Williams." He clinched his jaw. "You turned your back on Shepard."

Ashley looked a little worried. She took a few steps back before she responded.

"She was working for Cerberus. What did you expect me to do? You saw what they did. Why did you follow her?"

"I followed her because I'm loyal to my friends, Williams. She was using Cerberus to help people. She turned on Cerberus. She always planed to. She took out the Collector base. Williams. The Collectors! She went through the Omega-4 relay, and brought us all back alive. Today she gave the Council proof the Reapers exist. What's you're excuse now, Williams?" Garrus seethed at her. "What can you say for yourself betraying the Commander?"

"Garrus, I..." She was cut off with a bump to the shoulder as the turian walked passed her. He didn't care what her reasons were. Just like Sedonis, only her betrayal hadn't cost them their lives. He made his way back to the ship and holed up in the forward battery. He had to get out of this rut he was in or he was going to loose it.

A few hours later everyone was on board the Normandy. Shepard picked a destination from the galaxy map and went to meet Thane on the port observation deck. She decided to stop by and see Garrus on her way. He seemed to wonder off on his own a lot lately, and it was bothering her. Something was wrong.

The doors slid open behind him. Garrus didn't turn around. He knew it was her. He could smell her.

"Shepard. Do you need me for something?"

"Have a few?"

"Yeah. Sure." He turned to look at her, leaning against the console and crossing his arms. He gave her a his best turian smile. "I was bored anyway."

"Really, 'cause I can find some 'stuff' for you to do. By the way, Anderson says 'hi'. He asked about you when he met us on the Presidium."

"Nice to know the old man still cares."

"So, what's goin'on?" She crossed her arms and leaned back on one leg.

"Well, I've been recalibrating the Normandy's guns..." He gestured to the armaments below.

"That's not what I mean. You've been acting strange lately. Tell me what's wrong." She looked concerned.

"Shepard, I've know you a long time. I consider you my friend. If there's something bothering me, you're the first to know." He was lieing through his teeth. He hoped she didn't notice.

Shepard studied him for a second. Then a sly grin spread over her face.

"You've met a girl and you don't want to tell me! Afraid I'll get jealous?" She laughed. "Or were you just running off to get laid? I bet you made an appointment with _her_! You went to see the consort, didn't you?"

"I did see an asari today..." Garrus trailed off leaving it to her imagination.

"Garrus, you sly dog. I didn't think she was your type." She was smiling at him. "Well, I'm glad you worked off some tension. I don't know how much longer I was going to be able to keep Mordin from trying to sedate you." She was teasing, of corse.

Garrus laughed. "Ok, Shepard. I should really get back to work."

"See ya latter." She walked away and down the catwalks.

He knew exactly where she was going. It's where she always went. She knew he cared about her. He knew she cared about him. She was happy. Part of loving her meant wanting her happiness. She had that with Krios. He wouldn't take that from her. Gradually these little pep talks to himself would change his mood. He stated thinking about his 'sparing partner'from his turian military days.

"So, we're in the merc killing business now?" Garrus shouted over gunfire.

"No, this is just for you!" Shepard shouted back.

"Reminds me of Omega, with a better view!"

They'd been systematically taking out every merc base they could find. Eclipse, Blood Pack, Blue Suns... Eventually they hoped to weaken them until they couldn't stand. Shepard shot a Blue Sun trying to sneak up on Thane's flank. The turian hit the ground in convulsive shutters.

"Must have hit a nerve," she thought with a smile.

Thane shot a merc popping up to fire. 'Got him right between the eyes...', Garrus would say. The the turian would snipe one coming around the corner or through a door.

"Sniped one!" He'd shout to Thane, and the drell would ignore him. Thane and Garrus were competing for the most head shots. The one with the most one shot kills at the end of the day was the 'winner.' The 'looser' got to buy the other one a drink. It wasn't so bad when Garrus won, he liked to drink. When Thane won, the drink was more of a punishment. He didn't drink, and Garrus always insisted he take at least one shot. Shepard thought it was to discourage him from winning so Garrus could drink on someone else's credit. She was partly right.


	7. Mercs and Love

There were more mercs inside. There were always more, until there were none. She like it when there were none because that ment she'd put some metal in them. It was one of only a few guilty pleasures. The other was green and had just taken a very nice shot at a merc head. She was surprised he was even playing the game. He insisted it was a one sided affair and that Garrus was the only one keeping count. Maybe that was true. But she doubted Thane wouldn't be keeping his count even if there were no competition, just because of how meticulous he was.

Shepard took aim at a turian running up to support the soon to be dead fellow mercs. She took him out with one blast of biotic fury, along with a few of his friends. She'd been practicing. Garrus took advantage of a container full of explosive material to take out several at once. The ringing in her ears drowned out the screams of the burning victims. Thane worked quickly to put a bullet in the head of each one to end their suffering. He didn't like to hear and see them suffer. They may have deserved to, but he wasn't going to allow it to stain his conscious. She didn't always agree with him, but she admired him for his conviction.

With the base empty, they took whatever supplies they could find and went back to the Normandy. So far they had found nothing for their mission from the Council. Shepard wasn't sure how she was going to find anything unless they found the Reapers themselves. Even if she could get to 'dark space', she wouldn't go. She had no idea what to expect and it was their home turf. Not a good place to battle it out with an enemy that already had a massive advantage. They were running out of merc bases. The next step after that would be Omega. But what would they do with it if they managed to clean it up? She wasn't the one who created new things from old. She was the one to emptied the attic and left it up to the house wives to figure out what to do with the space.

"Where are you?" a familiar voice rumbled in her ear.

Thane slid a hand across her chin and up onto her cheek, turning her face from the window to look at him. She grinned and kissed his palm. He inched his finger tips into her hair. "You look worried." he said to her.

"I am." she replied. "We've yet to find anything new on the Reapers. I may go my whole life an not find anything. What if they're traveling here, right now? Could we stop them? How many would die before we could? What if it takes them a hundred years to get here. We will be dead, but millions that are alive now will be witness to the failure of the first human Spectre."

"Siha, you cannot always think on such things. You must allow yourself to relax and enjoy life. You taught me that." He looked into her sea green eyes with his impossibly black ones. The rings of his irises shining like silver. He took her in his arms and lay back on the sofa so she could cuddle against him while he stroked her hair. She wore it down for him tonight. The waves of reddish silk rippled down her back. "Worry about the bonding ritual if you must worry about something."

"I suppose you're right." She relented. She watched the nebula outside creep by. They had no where in particular they were just filled the tanks and stocked up on probes. Cerberus was still looking for them, but hadn't come close to finding them. Garrus and Thane were both good at hiding.

The ship was quiet. Tali went back to the floatilla. She and Reagar were dating. Garrus hung around for lack of anything better to do. He liked killing mers anyway. Mordin was visiting his protege on Omega. After that he would visit family. Samara had gone back to asari space. Legion went 'home', too. Grunt stayed for the action. Jack stayed for a while for the action and for 'action' with Grunt. But that hadn't lasted too long. Eventually they had a fight, luckily they were planet side at the time or they might have destroyed the ship. Grunt got back on board, Jack did not. She wasn't dead, just stubborn. Wouldn't even let them drop her off somewhere else. Who knew where she was now. Joker was still flying, of corse. He would never leave the Normandy willingly. Kelly tired to find ways to be useful. She would never leave Joker willingly. They were a cute couple. Miranda and Jacob eventually left, together. They weren't loyal to Cerberus anymore, but Miranda always had a plan. The cook/janitor was still the cook/janitor. Ken and Gabby spent their free time in the renovated cargo hold where Grunt used to reside. They moved him to the one Zaeed had used. He liked the smaller space anyway. Ken and Gabby had finally admitted to themselves as much as each other that they were more than friends. The doctor stayed. She'd follow Shepard anywhere. Shepard wasn't entirely sure why.

"So, have you thought any more about having the wedding on Kahje?" Shepard asked.

"I have. It dose not matter as much to me where we are married. Only that we are, Siha." he had been playing with her hair and let a strand fall from his finger tips.

"Ok, how about the Citadel? Kolyat wouln't have to go through so much trouble to be there."

"That is a kind thought, but I don't want you to base this dismission on the convinces of others."

She rolled over to look up at him. "Is there going to be a destination you will agree with or are you always going to take the other side?" She smiled at him.

"The Presidium is lovely, and we would not have to worry about the weather." He smiled back."And there are qualified Hanar clerics there." He allowed her to bring his face to hers for a kiss.

"Thank you." she said softly.

Soft music was playing from the juke orb in the corner. The room was devoid of light, save the kinetic barrier out side provided. Thane and his Siha lay in each others arms under the soft cottony sheets. She cuddled against his smooth, scaly skin. His arms wrapped around her body tightly, even in his sleep. A single tears leaks from his closed eyes and slides to the pillow. In his dreaming she is being pulled away from him toward the unknown and he can't seem to reach her. The harder he tries, the further she gets, like quick sand. But it's not she who is falling away. She is flying toward him, clad in white with the speed of angels. He is falling away from her. She is trying to reach him. She grabs his wrist. Their grip slips. The emptiness of air surrounds him. The tips of her wings flutter on the edges of his vision. In the moment before her hand secures his, he wakes with a start.

The room is dark, save the light from the kinetic barrier out side the view port. She is safe in his arms. He is safe in hers. His heart is pounding in his chest, his breathing is erratic. It was a memory, only a memory. A dream. It was over.

"Relax, Krios." He told himself. He takes a slow, deep breath to steady himself. Death still haunted him. It had for more than ten years. Why would it stop now because he had cheated it? How long could the warrior from Arashu protect him?

Thane ghosted his thumb over her cheek. He let his fingers slide through her hair and over the skin of her back. Her smooth skin goose bumped under his touch. She whispered a moan into his chest. He rested his palm, fingers spread, on her hip. She stirred, but didn't wake. She looked so peaceful asleep next to him. He was tempted by her body, but he didn't want to wake her. He lightly kiss her lips. Her breathing remained the same. His eyes swept over her form, following the curves on her shoulders, down her ribs and into the dip of her crevasse, back over her hips and thighs... His eyes fell on his own hand on her hip. He looked alien to himself on her skin. Not extremely different. His hand was similar to hers. But the things that made it different, the scales, the color and the webbing of his two middle fingers, must make him strange to her.

He'd become familiar with her body, used to it's pinkishness and smoothness, as she had become familiar with his. Their hearts beat almost as one. His pulse was always a little faster. He was drell. It would always be so. He had wanted a death in battle or in defense of a greater cause. Now he wanted the death of an old man with the one who loved him. It was an even stranger thing to him than the alieness of their differences, yet somehow it was not.

He applied a slight pressure to her hip, enough to coax her into laying on her back. She did so with a sigh. Her arm lay across her stomach. Her nipples hardened when the cooler air hit them. He eased her arm so it lay on the pillow, her hand next to her face. His fingers caressed her arm down to the swell of her breasts. He teased them lightly with lip and tongue. Her breathing became heavier, but she didn't wake. He used his knees to part hers and lay his body between him. Her wetness moistened the skin just above his drell-hood. The sheets slid easily over the smooth scales of his body. He guided himself cautiously into her. Her body inhaled deeply when he did. The feel of her heat surround him threatened to send shutters through him. The folds of this throat blushed a brighter red. He had to concentrate hard to keep back the moans as he loved her sleeping form. He kept his body up off of hers, afraid the friction of his scales on her skin might wake her. Her muscles tightened around him in response to his presence inside her. Small, quiet moans parted her lips. Her cheeks blushed. Her body released it's fluids. He kept going. He dared a kiss. He grasped both her hands in his and laid his body over hers, pinning her hands beneath the pillow next to her head. He moved in waves, easing himself in and out of her in slow, firm rhythms. He breathed heavily into her hair and against her neck. He watched her carefully, in case she woke. She breathed his name,

"Thane..."

He moved his face to hover over hers. Her eyes were still closed, but her fingers tightened over his. She was awake. He thrusted a little harder into her, pausing to throb in the deepest part of her. She took in a sharp breath.

"Mëha.." she moaned.

"Siha..." he breathed the name.

She started to open her eyes.

"Keep them closed..." his voice rumbled in her ear. She complied.

He worked her differently than he had before. He was slower, gentler, yet firm and decisive. She heard him grunt and sigh as he tightened his grip on her hands. She started thrusting her hips back at him and wrap her legs around his hips in desire. He released his grip on her hands long enough to force her knees back to the mattress and slide his palms up her thighs. He pressed them hard into her.

"No.." he almost growled. He wanted her completely subservient. She gave him orders as Commander. In here, he was in charge.

She relaxed her legs. He one hand to hers and used the other to slide up her body to her breast. He squeezed it and pinched the nipple. It forced a small cry from her lips. He breathed a groan on her face. She felt his hot, spicy breath on her cheeks and chin. He kissed her tenderly, sensually. His breath came in shutters and sighs. He wrapped the free arm around her back and pushed himself deep inside her. His smooth scales caressed her skin with each pulsing motion. Every time he moved out of her the scales on the top ridge of him pulled her hood back and rubbed against her swollen clit. She came again, with a soft, quaking moan.

"Ah..." He groaned against her neck. "Again, Siha." and thrust hard into her. He spoke the words along her jaw and chin. His lips tickled her skin.

"Më... ha" she gasped. Her body trembled beneath him. She involuntarily arched her back and dug the fingers of her free hand into his shoulder.

He took his arm from beneath her to pin her hand back. She came in rapid succession, soaking him and the sheets. He shifted his body. The scales on his chest teasing her nipples. He nibbled her ear then whispered,

"I'm going to roll you over, Siha." He pulled away from her. The rush of cool air that filled the void where he had been tingled her skin. His cool hands cradled her body and carefully rolled her onto her stomach.

He re-entered her as he slid his body over hers. He brushed the hair away from her face and back, then positioned her arms so that her elbows where bent by her head and her hands could grasp the edge of the mattress above her head. He slit his hands beneath her. One fond her breast and fondled it. The other found her clit and himself thrusting in and out of her. He put most of his weight on her. It made it difficult for her to breath. He pressed more of his weight to her when he moved the hand at her breast to join the other. His caresses and petting spreading her labia with his fingers to feel himself slid in and out of her. She came and he let the lips close around him again. He slid the wet fingers to her hips and he lifted off of her, letting her breath again. He used his grip on her for leverage for a while then spread her cheeks wide. He wanted to watch, to see himself, so alien to her body, being accepted in the most intimate way. He was getting close. He was ready. He laid his body over hers once more, kissing and breathing on her neck. Both hands were beneath her, squeezing her breasts and teasing her nipples. She moaned a little louder.

"Shhh..." he whispered, and slipped a hand down her body to her clit. She cried out with intense pleasure. He thrust hard into her. "Shhhh..." he whispered agian. He pulled his wet fingers away and tasted them. He moaned his enjoyment. He lay the arm next to her, using it to support himself. Then he did the same the the other. He pushed harder now, faster, but she could still feel every detail of him. He groaned and sighed more liberally than he usually did. He wanted her to hear him, this time. His breath was hot on the skin of her neck and back. His moans were getting louder. He reached up for her hands and brought them down from their grip on the edge down to the hollow of her neck, squeezing them as he neared his climax. The cool metal of her necklace pressing on his skin when her collar bore down onto his hands.

She bit the sheets to try and hold back her screams, only bits of moans escaped. His head was rubbing her g-spot in a way that forced fluid from her body. A fire was ablaze inside her. She could feel him becoming more ridged as he approached his zenith.

He'd been holding it all back. When he finally released his body's fluids into her it was an explosion of exquisite euphoria. The pressure of his release was more than her body could handle and she joined him in the experience. The room glowed bright with a blue light. Their bodies engulfed in biotic flame. He cried out loudly. The vibration of his voice rattled the data pads on the book shelf. Her own cries of pleasure were drowned out by his. She heard him, felt his roar. It sent chills through her.

EDI's voice came over the com.

"Is everything alright, Shepard?"

It took her a few minutes to composer herself.

"Shepard?"

"I'm fine..." she was panting. "EDI. I'm... fine."

"Let me know if you, or Mr. Krios, need anything." EDI almost sounded accusatory.

"Our thanks." Thane answered for her. He sounded a little hoarse.

They assumed EDI was gone when she did not reply. Thane left himself inside her and lay on top of her, his cheek nestled into her neck. He held her and listened to her breathing and her heart beat.

"When do I get to be in charge?" She asked.

"You are in command everyday, Shepard."

"I mean, when do I get to be on top?" she smiled.

"Hummm..." his throat rumbled against her. "On your birthday." He laughed. She smiled bigger.


	8. Haunting Memories

A few hours later they woke in each others arms. Shepard leg was draped over Thane's, while his rested between her thighs next to her sweetness. Their hips were pressed together. His chin rested on top of her head. Her face nuzzled into his neck. The alarm went off and Shepard used a pistol on the bookshelf to shoot it. She hated that particular piece of tech. Thane was looking at her.

"Was that necessary, Siha?"

"No. But it was fun." She replied. She replaced the pistol and started to get up. He pulled her back down. "_Mëha_, what are you doing?" She smiled.

"I want to hold you." He said.

"You've been holding me all night. We have to get to our duties." She tried to get up again. He was stronger than he looked.

"They will still be there. It's you're ship. We can do our duties whenever you want."

She didn't like this. It wasn't like him to be so... lazy and careless. "What's going on Thane. This isn't like you."

Thane blinked a few times before answering. "You are correct of corse." He released her and sat up. "Perhaps I will go to the med-bay." He cleaned and dressed quickly and left the room.

Shepard sat, still naked, on the bed. She was at a loss as to what had just happened. He was acting so unusual, so... needy. Something wasn't right.

As the day went on, Thane made effort to avoid her. He took the ducts to get where he needed to go instead of the elevator. He spent time in the cargo bay practicing his combat and assassination skills. He found quiet places to meditate where she wouldn't find him. He could be as illusive as he wanted to be.

She was correct. Why had he acted in that way? He was not himself. The memory of coming so close to death rose to the surface. His eyes unfocus.

"My body is sliding down the platform. I cannot stop myself, there's nothing to grab hold of. She throws herself after me. She's sliding to oblivion with me, trying to catch me. She grasps my wrist as I grasp hers. Our grip slips. I'm desperately trying to reach her. I'm am certain we are both going to die. My body slides off the egde. I am weightless for what seems like an eternity. Her hand firmly grips mine. The platform levels. I praise the goddess Arashu. The platform tilts the opposite way. Our bodies roll down it to certain death. We're knocked off corse by falling debris. Nothing. I hear her voice as through water. She speaks her name for me. "_Mëha_, _come back to me_." Her tear falls on my cheek. I hear a sound like a mighty river. My eyes open. A light shines like a celestial halo around her body from the door way beyond. It reflects around the paint on her armor, making the symbol of the wings appear on the walls behind her when they should not. She is a warrior angle sent by Arashu. She is my Siha."

His eyes focus on the flat metal wall in front of him. Tears are streaming down his face. He was saved. She saved him and then cured him. He's dedicated the life she saved to her. He loves her. Why can he not move on from the memory of death? He prays and meditates, asking for guidance, searching for answers.

Shepard made her rounds. Filled out reports. Checked the engine's status. Ran diagnostics. Re-read data files and notes Mordin left on his research on Kelplar's in case there were possible side effects they missed. She couldn't help it. She didn't find anything, though. She decided to send a message to the salarian doctor. He would be with his family by now. She had promised without prompting not to disturb him unless it was an emergency. She wasn't sure if this qualified, but she sure as hell wasn't going to wait to find out.


	9. Food Fight and other things

Shepard met Garrus for lunch. It was something she'd started doing with just him and her. She mentioned that Thane had acted strangely and then disappeared.

"Well, he's still on the ship. Unless he blew himself out an air lock. I think we'd know if that happened." Garrus was trying to make a joke. He thought it was funny, anyway.

Shepard glared at him. "That's not helping."

"What do you want me to do, Shepard?" he looked at her.

"I don't want you to do anything, but listen." She offered a week smile.

"Maybe drell males go through 'that time of the month'. You know, the week where you don't want to do anything but kill stuff?" He smiled, joking again.

"I don't think so." Her tone was not appreciative.

"Aw, hell, Commander. Maybe the guy just wanted to cuddle. He's sensitive, so it pissed him off and now he's pouting. I can't blame him. You're soft and squishy." he teased.

Shepard scooped up some mashed potatoes on her spoon and went to take a bite, but flicked it onto Garrus instead. It landed with a splat across his surprised face. Shepard smiled.

"Commander?" he attempted to wipe the food off with one claw and only managed to smear it around. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

Shepard burst out in a laugh so hard it forced tears from her eyes. Grabbed her sides trying to contain the pain there from laughing so hard. She almost fell off her chair. It was Garrus' turn to look annoyed. He grabbed a towel and cleaned off his face. He waited patiently for Shepard to stop laughing. Eventually she did, but she still had a smirk on her face.

"It's good to hear you laugh, Shepard, but next time let's do it at someone else's expense." He casually got a spoonful of nutrient paste, they needed to get more supplies, and flicked it at the commander. It made contact with a splat on her forehead.

Shepard glared at him with paste dripping between her eyes. The turian was laughing so hard his mandibles were twitching. She thew her try at him, food first. Now she was laughing again. Garrus, still laughing, launched his bowl at her face. She ducked. The bowl hit the wall next to the entrance to the med-bay and shattered.

"Food fight!" Shepard shouted when she popped back up.

They both ran for the kitchen. Rupert, shocked at what had just happened, stood there for a second until he realized there was a large turian running toward him. He ran, shouting, and found cover in the crew quarters. He could hear the smashing of plates and the twang of silver ware hitting the floor.

Food was everywhere. Everywhere. In her hair, down her shirt, in his armor, on the windows of the med-bay (Dr. Chakwas was cowering under her desk), the floor, the walls, the ceiling. Rupert had a job to do.

"Well, _Commander_," Garrus teased, "I guess we need to pick up some supplies." His mandibles spread in a wide smile. A spaghetti noodle was looped over one of them. It made Shepard giggle to watch it dangle there.

"Yes, I suppose we do." She looked around and then at Garrus and herself. "We should _really _clean up."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. We shouldn't make Rupert do this." he shook his head.

They started the long process of cleaning the kitchen. Most of it had to be thrown out. Broken dinnerware, glasses...

"Maybe we should get plastic." Garrus suggested. "In case this happens again." He gave Shepard a look.

"Ha, ha. No, this can never happen again. Look at this mess... " She swept a hand around the room. "It was fun, though." She smiled at him.

"Rupert can get the rest of this." Garrus was eyeing the food matter stuck in her hair. "We should get cleaned up ourselves. I've got applesauce in places it should never be." He gave her a suggestive look. She shook her head and smiled at him.

Shepard headed to the women's common showers, no need to drag the mess up to her cabin. Garrus went to the mens. He removed his armor and washed that out first, then lathered up his body. He couldn't help thinking that Shepard was doing the same thing down the hall. He tried to imagine where the soap bubbles might wonder to... His erection was poking it's way out of hiding. It needed washed anyway, he thought. The job required both hands, but he had plenty of soap.

Shepard peeled her wet, food covered clothes from her body and dumped them down he laundry shoot. She turned on the tap and did her best to work the braid out before getting under the cleansing stream. It took a long time to get all the food out of her hair. She'd barely gotten started on the half of it when she heard a loud, rumbling sound. She thought the ship was under attack. Panicking she grabbed a towel and ran out into the hall. There was another rumble, but the ship wasn't shaking.

"EDI" she hailed

"Yes, Commander."

"Where is that sound coming from?"

"Please specify." said EDI

"The low rumbling that sounds like we're being fired on." Shepard demanded

"The low frequency noise is coming from the male common shower room." EDI informed her.

"Garrus might be hurt." She thought and ran to the the shower room. The door wan't locked.

Garrus had just finished what he'd been doing when Shepard burst into the showers looking like she thought the ship was exploding. He was sitting on the floor 'red handed'. The shock could not have been more apparent on his features. He scrambled for a towel.

"Sh... Shepard!" He tried to gain some composure.

Shepard was bright red and trying to cover her eyes and her face with one hand, holding up her towel with the other.

"I, uh. I'm sorry... I heard a... noise... and I thought...I.. " she was stammering.

"I never knew you wanted me so badly, Commander." He teased, offering an awkward smile.

"I should go." She said it, but she couldn't move. She couldn't look either. Why wouln't her feet move?

Garrus slowly approached her. She was still covering her face with one hand, her eyes tightly shut. He carefully put a taloned had on her shoulder and turned her to face him. Her long red hair hung in wet strands around her athletic form. He tilted her chin up. She opened her eyes. He grinned at her. She smiled back, the blush still in her cheeks. He took her free hand with his and led her into the shower room. He closed and, this time locked, the doors. He let his towel fall to the floor. He was still fully aroused and let her towel puddle around her feet. She was beautiful. We went to her, taking her in his arms. She kissed him and nuzzled her forehead to his.

"It's been so many years, Garrus." She said "I wanted you from the beginning."

They fell back into the spray of water. It ran in rivets over his plates and down her body. He licked the droplets from her nipples. Lifting her up, he followed a trial of water down her stomach to her belly button and over the tiny swell of her belly. He stood and held her against the wall to taste the sweetness inside her. His long, tapered tongue skillfully exploring those depths. She moaned at his touch. Her hips wiggled in his talons. He let her slide down the wet wall, dragging his tongue over her body as she slid. He ran one talon over her ribs, drawing out a ribbon of blood. He licked the wound, tasting the metallic bitterness.

He positioned himself beneath her, letting her slip over him. He used her own weight to enter her fully. She wraps her legs around his waist. The long moan that left her lips like a song. His own groans, growling his desire. He moved within her slow and powerful, but gentle. His talons scratched the skin on her back. She dug her fingers into his neck and shoulders. She came over and over for him. The sweet musk of her sent mixed with his filling the room. Her cries echoing off the tiled walls. His growls matching her intensity. He climaxes in time with with her. He bites her shoulder, marking her. As the tension ebbs away they collapse to the floor. They close their eyes and press their foreheads together. He marks her with his sent. She is his.

Garrus opened is eyes. His talons were sticky with his own juices. He relaxed on the floor and let the water wash it away. It took several towels to dry him and his armor off. He dressed and went back to the forward battery. He passed Rupert on his way. The doctor was staring at him through the window.

"Sorry, Rupert."

The old man just smiled, "It's my job."

Garrus nodded and continued to his cot. He needed a nap.


	10. Cat and Mouse

Shepard was getting dressed on the Observation deck she shared with Thane. She thought she heard noises out side the doors, but it didn't sound like anything she needed to investigate. She donned a clean jump suit and headed to the elevators up to the command deck. Some how she missed Garrus leaving the showers. She hand ducked into the observation room in just the towel, she was glad there had been no one around. She found the shortest rout to the Citadel. They had the best and widest selection of food and reasonably priced plastic dinnerware. She decided to go up and chat with Joker for a while. She passed Kelly on her way.

"Hey, Kelly."

"Hello, Shepard. How's it going?"

"Fine. How are you and Joker?"

"We're doing well." Kelly blushed. "He's very sweet."

"Really," Shepard smiled, "he dosen't seem like the 'sweet' type with all that sarcasm."

"Oh, he's just a kidder. His name _is _Joker. You can't take everything he says seriously."

"So can you tell me about this 'sweet' side? Or is it too private." Shepard was goading her.

"Commander! It's not polite to kiss and tell... but, I _can_ tell you we're trying to locate a zero gravity containment modual we could keep in the cargo bay. It wouldn't take up that much room and that way when Joker and I... well, it would be easier for us to... spend time together with out risking fractures." Kelly's face was red enough to match her hair. Shepard had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. "Uh, with your permission of corse, Commander." Kelly added.

"Oh, by all means. As long as it dosen't get in the way..." she was teasing, but the Yeoman took her seriously.

"Oh, no. Of corse. We'll get a smaller model. I promise!"

"It's ok, Kelly." She laughed. She couldn't hold it back any longer. "Get whatever you need."

"Is there anything else, Commander." Kelly could barely stand her embarrassment.

"That'll be all." She left Kelly to calm down.

Instead of immediately going to tease Joker, Shepard stopped by the lab to check any medical messages that may have come through or if Mordin had replied yet. He had't.

Shepard slapped the leather of the pilot chair Joker sat in.

"So, Joker!"

"Shit!" Joker just about jumped out of his chair.

"Know anything about zero gravity moduals?"

"You scared the _shit_ outta me, Commander." Joker said, animated as always. "Yeah, I might know something about zero gravity. What do you need it for?"

"The question is, what do _you_ need it for?" Shepard teased.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Joker gave her a intentionally false look of bewilderment.

Shepard just looked at him.

"I need it so I can screw my girlfriend with out breaking any bones. God, you're nosey." he shook his head, teasing her.

"Why didn't you say something sooner? I could have help you guys out." She ignored the attitude.

"I didn't think you'd have the time or interest in getting me_ lai_d_, _Commander." He was smiling and maybe blushing.

"I'm interested in the_ morale_ of my crew." Shepard teased. "If getting you and Kelly a more convent way to relieve stress then I'm all for it." She smiled, crossing her arms. "Just make sure it dosen't take up the whole cargo bay."

"Of corse not, I only need half of it."

Shepard rolled her eyes and shook head.

"I'll talk to you late, Joker."

"Later, Commander."

Shepard gave Kelly a wink when she walked by on her way to the elevator. Kelly turned smiled and turned pink as she continued to work.

Shepard took the elevator down to the main cargo bay. She wanted to see how much room was actually down there for one of those zero gravity things. The crap she did for her crew... She should get a huge card on Commander's Day. She laughed as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Commander's Day. I wonder if there is such a thing."

"Not likely." Came a familiar voice.

Shepard looked around but couldn't find the source of the words.

"Where are you?" she scanned the area for hiding spots. There was no reply. "Ok. You wanna play?" Shepard ran to her locker, grabbed her practice gear and took cover behind some crates.

"You won't need that." The voice seemed to come from nowhere.

"You'd like to think that, but I'll get you. I know you." She taunted.

"You know me as much as I allow you to know me."

Now he was teasing back, right? She thought. "Get it together. He's trying to shake my confidence." She narrowed her eyes, listening. She looked around her position for any openings he may make use of. There were several. She needed better cover.

Shepard peeked around the corner. Listened. Searched. Nothing. She spotted a gap between two large crates that also had one across the top providing cover from above. The other side of the gap opened to a narrow space between the crates and the wall. Perfect. Now she just had to get to it.

Shepard took several strafing steps toward some crate closer to her target, weapon at the ready. She could almost feel him watching her. She was clearly at the disadvantage. He knew where she was. Could follow her every move. It wouldn't matter where she took cover or how good it was. He could get to her because he already knew where she was. He was the one hiding. She needed to switch tactics. She continued dodging and weaving until she got to the cover she'd been aiming for. Luckily there was a smaller crate near by that she could use to block the entrance behind her. From the darkened position she set up the gun so it looked like she was holding it, bunkered down in her make shift fort. She set up the sniper rifle stand then stripped off her clothes. She arranged them on the stand so 'she' was holding the rifle. Then she checked her rear exit. The right would take her to the corer and along that wall to the elevator. The right took her to more crates along the wall. She could climb them, maybe and get to the scaffolding above, but he would see her. She looked up. The wall was sheer. No grip. She could wedge her body between the wall and the crates, but that wouldn't get her far enough.

She started thinking about when she met him. He had crawled through the ventilation shafts. When the Collectors attacked her ship, Joker had gone through the ducts. Where was the nearest of either of those? She had to think, to remember the schematics of the ship. There was a duct access in the opposite corner of the wall with the elevator. That would mean she'd have to back track in the open to get to it. She had to create some cover or a distraction...

She unclipped several smoke grenades from her belt. She pulled the pin on one and tossed it a few feet from the entrance to her 'fortress'. Moving quickly she squeezed down the left side pulled the pin on two and tossed one a few feet and the other a few feet further from that one making a path of smoke to the next cluster of crates. Then she went the other direction. She slid along the wall. Over flow smoke obscured the view from above and where she was heading. The grayish color of her tank and panties would help her blend in. She moved along the edge of the crate and waited for the smoke to roll toward the elevator. She stayed it the thickest part of it, sneaking along in a crouched position.. She couldn't get to close to the elevator or it would open and give her position away. She ducked behind some crates before the smoke got to the doors. She did a quick survey. A dark wave of smoke was rolling exactly where she needed to go. She pulled a pin from another grenade and tossed it a few yards away from the entrance to the 'fort' in the opposite direction. Then she went for it. She moved as quickly and quietly as she could into the shaft and through the duct work. She came to a split. Good. One went left. That should take her to Jacks old bunk. The other went right and bent up a little ways down. That's what she needed.

Climbing up the duct was a little harder than she thought it would be, but nothing she couldn't handle. When she got to the top she had hoped there would be some king of hatch or exit. There were only two more choices. One went toward the elevator the other toward the bay doors. When she had come into the cargo bay, it sounded like he was above her. She headed for the elevator. The duct went around it, but there was a hatch. She opened it. No Thane. But there was pipe work she could walk on. Before she exited she checked for disturbances in the dust or any clue if he had been here and which way he'd gone. Nothing. She quietly got out and closed the hatch. She was sweating now. He'd smell her before she could get close enough. She mentally cursed herself. She crept around the edge of the elevator keeping as low to the ground as she could. He wasn't there. She checked the other side. Nothing. She listened for an echo of movement or breathing. Listening. She thought she could hear the faint whir of a fan. She went in that direction. There was no cover. Just pipe walls and floor. It was almost as bad as the ducts. She passed a small breeze way. She looked in, even took a few steps into it, but it narrowed. She decided not to try and get stuck. She passed it. There were more. All of them narrow. She got to the fan. It was a dead end.

"Damn." She whispered. She stared to back up and turn around. There was a firm, cool presser on either side of her head, the back and over her mouth. Thane! If he had wanted to kill her, she would have been dead, neck broken in the bowels of her own ship. As it was...

"You were six inches from me, Siha, and you did not know I was there." His words chilled her as he whispered them into her ear.

Thane released her. She turned her body slowly to look at him. She could not hide the surprise on her face. His was a mere two inches from hers. She was trembling.

"You needn't be afraid." His voice rumbled in the small space.

She didn't reply. She couldn't. She panted through slightly parted lips. She felt herself fall into the deep, black wells of his eyes. Her heart was racing. He moved in closer. She thought he was going to kiss her.

"We should return to our duties." he said, and left.

She was impressed with how agilely he moved through the pipe work tunnel. She didn't follow him immediately. She might not need to be afraid, but that didn't mean he didn't just scare the piss out of her.


	11. Crown of light

Shepard showered, again, but this time in her own quarters. She braided her hair, mostly out of habit now, and dressed in her tank and panties. She wasn't planning on going to the observation deck, or life support or anywhere else. Kelly continued to feed her fish, so they were still alive and swimming. Shepard checked her lap top for messages. She was pleased when she had one from Mordin.

Commander Shepard,

Doing well, thank you for asking. Nephew is also doing well. Good to see him.

In reference to the drell; may be suffering post traumatic stress syndrome. Normal for any species. Different species may react differently. Most drell do not live life styles that would cause such reactions. Little data available on subject.

Speculation, had been preparing for death for last decade. Possible stress reaction to sudden change. No longer dieing, preparation for nothing? Feelings of uncertainty or inability to adapt to living longer than expected?

Questions about behavior; Sleeping well? Nightmares? Negative feelings prevalent in daily living? Sex life unusual? Emotional detachment or abnormal attachment? Unusual aggressive or passive behavior? All could be signs of difficulty dealing with change.

Also; planning a wedding, very stressful. Offer support. Maybe offer time off from responsibilities. Can prescribe mild sedative, if needed. Up date on drell's status in a few days, note any changes. Let me know if I can be of further assistance.

Doctor Solis

While that was all very informative, it didn't really help out much. If Thane was on the verge of a break down, it wasn't going to be good if she couldn't bring him back from the edge. She could suggest talking with Kelly, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't do it. If he did, it would be to satisfy her. He wouldn't actually open up to a stranger. Kelly wasn't exactly a stranger, but he wasn't close to the Yeoman. He wasn't really close to anyone but her. What was she going to do? She didn't need this, but she did need him. She hated that she did. Before she met him, she was completely self sufficient. Now, when he wasn't around, she felt lost. Even if the task did not involve him in any way. Maybe that was her way of dealing with the stress.

She went to bed. It was 0300 hours and she was tired. She woke at 0400 hours to a familiar coolness snaking over her waist and a warmth on her back.

"Mëha?" she whispered.

"I know you must be angry with me. I had intended to leave you in peace, but..." his whispers trailed of to silence.

Shepard leaned into him slightly.

"I could not sleep without you." he felt ashamed.

Shepard rolled over to look at him. His eyes were wet, the skin around them unusually dark and irritated. The folds of his neck looked pale. She brought her fingers to his furrowed brow and caressed his face down to his chin then lightly kissed him.

"I can't stay angry with you," she said, looking into his eyes. Fresh tears welled in them. He blinked them back, but one fell to the pillow. "It's ok. I forgive you."

He expressed a small grin. She always had a way of melting him. Her words helped wash away the guilt.

"What's been bothering you, Mëha? Tell me, let me help you." Shepard looked at her lover. She hurt for him, whatever it was he was going through. Concern furrowed her features as she watched his eyes un-focus.

"My body is sliding down the platform. I cannot stop myself, there's nothing to grab hold of. You throws yourself after me. You're sliding to oblivion with me, trying to catch me. You grasp my wrist as I grab for yours. Our grip slips. I'm desperately trying to reach you. I'm am certain we are both going to die. My body slides off the edge. I am weightless for what seems like an eternity. Your hand firmly grips mine. The platform levels. I praise the goddess Arashu. The platform tilts the opposite way. Our bodies roll down it to certain death. We're knocked off corse by falling debris. Nothing. I hear your voice as through water. You whisper;."_Mëha_, _come back to me_." A tear falls on my cheek. I hear a sound like a mighty river. My eyes open. A light shines like a celestial halo around your body from the doorway beyond. It reflects around the paint on your armor, making the symbol of the wings appear on the walls behind you when they should not. You are a warrior angle sent by Arashu. You are my Siha. I whisper; 'I can see you're halo.' You do not hear me."

His eyes refocus. His brow is furrowed. He has difficulty escaping the memory.

"Thane, you're here. You're safe. I'm surrounded by you're embrace." She caresses the frill over his cheek bones. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you... Do you still see my halo?" She asked, her eyes smiling at him in hope.

"I do." His face seemed to regain a bit of color.

"Pray it won't fade away."

A grin plays at the corners of his mouth. "I will."

She rolled back over under his arm, pulling it close around her. He pressed his body against hers. He nuzzled her hair and her neck. The faint floral sent overlaying her own sweet musk, the subtle sighing when she fell to sleep, the touch of her skin on his coupled with the warmth of her body... they comforted him. He let sleep take him.

The next morning he woke, refreshed. He couldn't remember dreaming, but he had a feeling of peace. Shepard was still asleep next to him. The braid had become disheveled in her sleep. He nuzzled the soft locks.

Shepard felt Thane nuzzle her hair. It was a gentle way to wake up. She enjoyed the feeling for a few moments before rolling toward him. He smiled. His color had returned to normal. He looked himself again.

"Good morning, m' love." She said.

"mmm. Good morning." He replied. He gazed into her eyes, bright and clean like the sea. He kissed her. "What are the plans for the day?" He asked. She always had plans.

"Well, we need to get some food. I've laid in a corse for the Citadel. Until we get there, I'm afraid there's precious little to eat." She smiled, but didn't continue.

"I suppose we should return to our duties." He replied and reluctantly started to rise. She caught his arm and he looked back at her confused.

"They will still be there when we're ready." She said. He smiled at her and lay down along side her.

"Yes, I suppose they will." He found her hands with his and held them resting by their faces. He tried counting her freckles or how many shades of blue and green were in her eyes. He lost count when she started licking on his throat folds. He didn't tense this time. He relaxed and let it happen. He had let himself get too tense lately. He could get through whatever had been haunting him. He had to let her help him. That's what he'd heard when he meditated last night in front of the observation deck window. 'Let her help you.' And so he would.

The soft rustle of cloth sliding over skin was almost inaudible as Shepard removed what little there was between them. Thane's leathers were neatly folded on her desk. She kissed him softly, caressed his relaxing brow. He ghosted his finger tips over the skin of her back and hips. It tickled her. She loved it. She found the folds that were the most sensitive to him and gently slide them between lip and tongue. He responded with a deep purring in his chest. He lifted his chin to allow her better access. She took thorough advantage of it. He rested his hands on her hips, letting her work him into herself. Her wetness proceeded her as it dripped down him like honey.

Shepard kept expecting him to thrust or dominate her, but he lay still and let her take him. He would roll or pivot his hips, but he let her have the control. She rocked her hips to feel him grind inside her, eliciting small moans from her lover. She was offered louder ones when she kissed him and let her breast graze his chest while pumping her hips. His body gifted her with his climax, which in turn pressed him harder into her causing her own. They allowed themselves several before cleaning and dressing for work.

"Siha, when we get to the Citadel, I am going to see Kolyat." he told her in the elevator.

"Of corse. I thought you would."

"I have been allowed a few hours with him. I plan to go over some of his responsibilities for our wedding."

"Ok..." Shepard looked at him.

"Soon it will be the anniversary of the day we met. I would like us to be married on that day." He looked at her and smiled.

"I never knew you were so sentimental." She teased and took his hand. He wrapped his free hand over hers for a moment then caressed her cheek.

She sent a message to Mordin shortly after they parted ways, updating him to the sudden improvement and inviting him to the wedding. She had a more than a few more invites to send.


	12. The Presidium Goes Dark

**Characters and locations belong to Bioware. Feron character belongs to Bioware/Dark Horse comics. **

* * *

Anderson pulled lots of strings to reserve the area of the Presidium they wanted to use. He also had the sky reprogrammed for a full day, starting with dawn. Thane had been adamant about that. There had to be extra security detail as well, due to xenophobic anti-interspecies groups. Not to mention Commander Shepard's status and Thane's history. They had to tell Anderson. Thane was nervous about reveling the information of who he was, what he'd done for a living. Anderson wasn't happy about it, but he understood the need to keep the past in the thought he saw a new respect, and maybe fear, for himself in the Councilor's eyes when he'd left the meeting in the privacy of the Normandy's starboard observatory.

Plants native to Kahje were brought in by the small section they were using was practically transformed for the event. It created a kind of privacy for the small gathering. The Hanar zealot Shepard had helped so long ago had become a priest. Though it specialized in the Enkindlers, it had also studied the drell faiths simply out of principle. It agreed to perform the ceremony. Call it ironic. Call it fate, destiny, ka... It couldn't have been more advantageous. 'This one is greatly honored by the request.' Was all the hanar had said, but Thane had gone with her and interpreted that statement a little differently for her. Because he could see the colors flashing that Shepard could not, he understood the communication that was unspoken. It was difficult for him to explain it to her when they'd left the chapel.

"The hanar is more than honored, Siha. That one remembers you. If hanar could shed tears, I believe that one would have. That one is extremely grateful to you." He did his best to blink back the tears of compassion he felt for the hanar. He was smiling.

'Morning', specifically a morning on Kahje, on the Presidium was beautiful. The hanar stood at the top of the stairs that spanned the width of the section they employed. It wore the traditional union robes of white, green and orange silk.. Those in attendance stood below in a small crowd. The crew was there, of corse. Samara had come for the occasion, and also to assist in security if needed. Legion simply sent a series of questions and eventually a congratulatory message after Shepard had attempted to answer the inquiries. Miranda and Jacob arrived together, both in military style dress uniforms. Mordin came with his nephew. He was looking older, yet distinctive in his black and white 'formal-wear'. Salarians don't have 'marriages' so he simply wore his best and cleanest lab coat. Shepard counted herself lucky that Grunt arrived with his armor sans blood and guts, his most recent favorite hobby being threshermaws. The rest of the human crew wore tuxes or formal asari dresses, including Joker. He was, self-admittedly, dashing.

Shepard, Tali, Gabby and Kelly were in the make shift dressing room to the right of the stairs. They helped dress her, do her hair, girl stuff. They all wore orange silk gowns. The deep 'V's in the front and back of the gowns made Gabby a little uncomfortable. Tali wore an orange and white suit.

Shepard was nervous. She piratically jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice behind her that did not belong to one of her three 'maids'.

"I see you found your own drell." Liara said, smiling.

"Liara!" Shepard embraced her friend. "I didn't think you would be able to come."

"I can't stay long. I wanted to see it for myself." Liara smirked.

"Wait, what do you mean my 'own drell'?" Shepard eyed Liara.

"My friend." Liara blushed, "The one I told you about. He's called Feron. He's a drell."

"They are hard to resist." Shepard gave Liara a knowing look.

"Resist is precisely the word, Shepard. I felt drawn to him. Compelled against myself."

"I know what you mean. Not many of them ever leave Kahje. I don't think they know what they do to us." Shepard laughed.

"I should let you finish preparations." Liara smiled back and left.

Shepard took a deep breath, held it, and let it out. She could put a bullet in the head of a charging krogan at point blank range and not miss a beat to the next target, but getting married made her nervous. She shook her head at herself and sat back down. She knew the lines. Understood and felt the significance behind them and the gestures involved.. This did not worry her. She did worry about Cerberus, whether this would call their attention to her. Then again, what was Cerberus compared to the Collectors? She could do this.

Shepard looked herself in the mirror while Kelly finished her make-up. She'd insisted on doing Shepard's 'wedding face'. Shepard had never seen herself so dolled up, yet it looked completely natural. Kelly was so proud of herself.

Shepard had let her hair fall loosely around her shoulders and tied little with flowers in the tresses. She'd done a little research and discovered that drell society looked at nails the way humans looked at hair. She manicured her nails; hands and feet, in a clear lacquer. Beautiful and natural. Shepard stood and smoothed her gown. The white silk flowed to the floor like a river with a faint blue shimmer like fire.

"Are you ready?" She vaguely heard Tali ask.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered.

Tali nodded and the girls filed out of the room. The guests gathered toward the stairs and assumed silence when the 'maids' took their positions in the front row.

Thane was in his dressing room, alone. He'd dressed himself and spent the remaining time meditating. It had become habit to use any spare time for prayer. What could be more import than spiritual cleansing before entering a life bond with another? When he heard the guests quiet themselves he knew it was time.

Stepping out of the foliage, Thane and Shepard appeared at the bottom of the steps simultaneously; groom on the left, bride on the right.

Thane saw her ahead of him, the sight of her nearly reclaiming the breath returned to him. The traditional own fit her alien form well. Her freckled shoulders were exposed save where the gown draped across her chest from the right side. It wrapped around her, accenting her shape. Her right hip was exposed from the rips to the curve of her waist. Her polished toes poking out where the gown puddled around her feet. Orange cords held the gown in place. Her hair flowed around her face and shoulders in gentle waves, flowers caught in the tide. The tiled floor was cool, and comfortable under his nude feet. He felt them move of their own volition toward her.

Shepard had never seen him look so handsome as he did in that moment. He wore a white silk tunic that left his arms bare to the shoulder. The deep 'V' neck exposed his muscular chest and upper stomach. The free flowing pants puddled slightly at his green feet. She noticed his newly polished nails. She felt strange being barefoot in public, but when she saw his... when she saw _him_, it no longer mattered.

They met in the center of the stair, eyes locked. He took her hands in his for a moment, then walked side by side up the steps. He held her left hand. She used her right to lift the dress enough for her to ascend the steps. They took the last step onto the landing in front of the cleric, rejoining their free hands in one fluid motion. His right palm rested over her left and her right over his left, finger tips upon the never took their eyes from the other.

Thane had a grin on his face large enough for her to notice, but small enough she knew he was trying to hide it. They were supposed to look serene. Shepard smiled to herself.

Garrus had never seen her look more beautiful. He wore a deep slate colored tunic with pale blue trim. He bought it new for the occasion. He would probably never wear it again. He stood in the back, his talons locked behind his back. His heart felt still in his chest, numb and aching all at once. He wanted to tear it out so he wouldn't have to endure the pain.

"This One, he," the hanar began by nodding to Thane, "is present to bond his life with this One, she." The hanar nodded to Shepard. "To be joined is to become Mëhana and Arasiha until one is returned to Kalahira. May Arashu keep and protect these Ones."

Thane's voice was almost musical as he gave his vows. "I will awake to find you. I will watch over you into the night. I will sleep to dream of you. I will live to share my life with you." He slipped his plam that covered her right under it and bent to kiss the base of her hand by her wrist. He breathed deep the fresh sent of her skin. When he stood, he replaced his hand over hers.

"I will wake to find you. I will watch over you into the night. I will sleep to dream of you. I will live to share my life with you." As Shepard gave her vows she felt the nerviness melt away. She kissed his wrist as he and done hers, inhaling the earthy spice of his musk. She couldn't help but grin. He was grinning at her. His eyes looked wet, but his cheeks were dry. She wasn't sure if it was him or her, but she could feel their hands trembling slightly. Maybe it was both.

Kolyat emerged from the crowd. C-sec officers, and Baily, were standing along the back wall of flora trying to blend in as best they could. Kolyat wore a silk tunic like his father's. The orange color contrasted strikingly with the teal of his scales. He stopped two steps below them when he approached and bowed, arms out to his sides. He placed each of his hands over theirs and brought them to center between them. Their was a green ribbon wound around his left wrist. This he now removed from himself and wrapped it over their hands until it wound up each of their wrists.

"As you are bound One to Another, so shall you be until you return to the sea. Coalesce in love and light." Kolyat almost sang the mantra before he backed down the stairs to rejoin the guests.

"I will light your path as you light mine, for our light is one." Thane saw the sea at sunrise in the color of her eyes as he gave the final vow.

"Whole and complete unto themselves, bound together these that were two are strengthened as One." The hanar continued when Kolyat's bare feel left the last step. "May they live long into the night defiant of darkness, for it is illuminated with fearless love."

"Arasiha." Thane said the word, but it was so much more in his heart. He felt contented, but more than that, and he was peaceful. Joy rushed to him like the tide rushes back to the sea.

"Mëhana." Shepard felt the tears spill over. She coudn't blink back her happiness. Smiled as she watched her mates tears fall from his own eyes. She could feel everything he felt for her. It washed over her like a flood.

The elation, the bliss of being united in love... to be joined like this, it was more than the words and the motions and proclaiming it to the galaxy. It is an indescribable feeling.

The newly married couple kissed above their interlocked hands. The crowd, save one, erupted into shouts of excitement and joy for the couple. Tali and Kelly were the loudest. Gabby and Ken were too busy making out in the bushes to shout. Kelly glanced over at Joker beside her with a huge grin. Joker just laughed.

Thane slipped his hands free of the ribbon, catching it before it fell from her skin, and secured it around her right wrist with the union knot. He let her hand linger in his as he admired the color against her skin before taking her hand to lead her down the stairs. He was overwhelmed with the love he had for his Arasiha. He didn't notice the tears on his face. He saw hers, glistening on her cheeks. He saw how happy she was and the love she had for him, his own beaming back at her. He was proud to have her as his own.

Garrus was silent. He was happy she was happy, but he could not shout and clap with the others. His grief and threatening rage would not allow it. He clasped his claws tighter when they'd kissed. He'd seen them together for a long while, but they had never shared more than the occasional light touch or ushering arm in public. To see them... to see_ him_ kissing her, knowing she was forever beyond his reach... He would wait for her, he told himself. Wait until nature had taken the drell. She would be old and grey. He would lament the life they could have shared, but he could die with her.

There were no gifts, or drink, or cake as in human traditions (there was a table of fruit if you got hungry). No throwing of flowers or removing of personal clothing items. But there was music and dancing. Shepard had never seen Thane dance. She had practiced some drell styles in her cabin, when he wasn't around. She hoped that would be enough not to fall flat on her face. When Thane lead her into the center of the area to begin the celebration she wasn't quite sure what to expect. The music played from exotic strings and other foreign musical devices. at the command of a small hanar band. Kolyat manned several drum like instruments. The dance began after Kolyat tapped out the first few beats with his finger tips.

Thane moved fluidly with precision and grace. Shepard hardly had to think about the next step to follow his felt as if she'd turned to water and he was the current. It reminded her of when they first met. How he'd killed with skill and elegance, like a dance. It was beautiful and effortless.

The music never stopped. It morphed to change it's rhythm or it's tune to form new melodies. The harmonies ran together like the days and nights that are time. The celebration lasted all day. It was the first time morning, evening and night had ever been seen on the Presidium. The plants and trees had been strung with twinkling white lights that echoed the stars of the synthetic night sky. Most of the guests had since gone about their business or to their beds. The band continued to play. Thane and Shepard could hear the notes as they watched the lake perform it's own dance in black and silver.

The couple smiled and laughed, talking to each other as Mëhana and Arasiha for the fist time as they leaned on the railing or walked the paths along the lake hand in hand. C-sec security patrolled the area heavily, while keeping out of sight whenever possible. Garrus watched from the shadows. He had smiled and told her how happy he was for her. He never said 'them' or congratulated Thane, though he did offer the drell a nod when he allowed a dance with Shepard. It had been a slower one. He had held her close. Felt her breath on his skin when she thanked him for coming. Felt her heart beat through the fabric of their clothes. He remembered what it felt like to touch the bare skin of her waist. It was a moment he would cherish. The few minutes she had been his. When the melody began to change he had to return her to _T_hane. Garrus let her go with a smile, but his heart was breaking. As hard as he tried to keep it whole, to brave it like a solder, like a turian... that fortress was weakened against her. If anyone other than himself was to be with her, he was glad is was Thane... in a way. He knew the former assassin would be vigilant in protecting her, that he would love her and be there for her. He knew this because, if the alien failed, Garrus had made it clear that the last thing the drell would ever fail to do again would be to breath.


	13. Argos Rho

**some info was borrowed from wikia mass effect wiki**

* * *

Shepard and Thane lay in their bed on the Port Observation Deck for the first time as Arasiha and Mëhana. Her hair was a mess of flowers and strawberry blonde tresses. The sounds and smells of their passion filled the room.

He knew her body well. Knew where to touch and how to summon the most pleasure in her. He knew where to kiss her and where to lick or bite her. Knew when to dominate her and when to let her 'win'. He'd mastered the art of bringing her close to the edge only to deny her, then take her back with more intensity.

She knew Thane's alien form as well as she knew her own. She knew which folds were more sensitive to her tongue and which ones he liked to have nibbled. She knew when it was safe to pleasure him orally without threat of hallucinations. How to roll her hips to force moans from him.

She pumped her hips and he rolled his. She arched her back and stretched her body so he could see himself slid in and out of her. The sight heightening his desire, bringing him to fruition. He groaned his purring release when he arched into her. His fingers skillfully urged pleasure to the point of pain from the swollen nub of her clit. When he felt her inner walls spasm around his mast and was satisfied with the wetness on his body, the cries of ecstacy from her lips, he griped her thighs and slid out from under her. She fell back onto the bed. He did not give her time to recover or protest. His mouth was on the source of the moisture. His lips sucking on her plump red ones, enjoying the moans and cries she made in response. His tongue caressing and penetrating her sensitive areas, drinking the nectar that her body produced.

"_Mëhana_..." she moaned loudly, her fingers dug into the mattress. She felt him close his mouth and slide his lips over her delicate flower, humming. A renewed fire of passion bloomed in her loins.

".._mmm... Arasiha_." he whispered.

"I.." she panted, ".. want you."

"_mm-um_." he hummed his denial.

"_Please_?" She whispered. "_I need you_,_ now_!" She begged through waves of shuttering bliss.

Thane took her in his mouth aggressively with out answering her. She moaned and gasped for breath before awarding him the elixir he wanted. He drank her and lapped up all that remained before plunging himself into her, only the slippery wetness of his own lubrication between them.

He took her hard and slow, burying himself deep within her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, allowing him deeper penetration. He felt her tighten around him. Felt himself throbbing insider her. Felt the end of him surpassing the 'end' of her. Her cries mixed with his own urged him deeper. He lay over her, his muscles firmly pressing onto her body. One hand held her thigh, the other assisting his tongue with pleasuring her breast or cupping her face as they shared passionate kisses. There was one flaming blue aura around them . They were one.

The made love, strong and loud and wet. She soaked him with her love. He filled her with his. When they were too exhausted to continue they slept. When they were hungry they ate. The Normandy stayed on a steady corse for the Phoenix cluster. They never left the observation deck.

"Commander, we have arrived." EDI woke her with the announcement.

"Thank you, EDI." She groaned. She'd never been so sore or felt so good. Garrus was going to be furious with her for leaving him in charge for so long. She was careful not to wake Thane as she left the bed to look out the window. The Phoenix cluster in the Argos Rho nebula was surrounded by a lavender haze. On the surface of Intai'sei was an apartment Shepard had won, long ago in a game of sorts. She smiled to herself recalling the memory. It was going to be hot down there. She needed to pack light and lots of water. She grabbed a robe and slipped out of the room to go to her quarters and shower.

"Shepard, good to see you. I thought maybe you two died in there." Garrus stood in the hall, blocking the elevator. "I don't think that's proper duty attire, Commander." He eyed her robe, teasing her. His arms were crossed and he had a bit of a grin.

"Garrus, I'm sorry I've left you in charge for so long. I promise, after the honeym..."

"Don't worry about it. I've taken care of everything. Captain Vakarian has taken care of the Normandy in your absence." He interrupted her.

"Captain, hu?" Shepard crossed her own arms and leaned back on one leg. "Well, we'll see how that goes when we get back." She was grinning.

"I see, well, we wouldn't want to up set the crew with drastic changes in command." He was still tesing her when Thane appeared in the door way behind the Commander, clean and dressed in his leathers once more.

"I don't think that will be necessary." He was just as alert as ever.

Shepard shook her head. His stamina never ceased to impress her. He strode up casually beside her, hands clasped behind his back. A small blue flame here and there glinted over his scales.

"Right." Garrus nodded, eyeing the drell. It seemed the groom had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. "I'll be on the command deck, whenever you're ready to leave, Commander." He turned and left it at that.

"I'm going to shower and pack." Shepard said to Thane. "I'll be right back. You should pack a few things as well."

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking perplexed.

"It's a surprise." She grinned and took the elevator to her cabin.

Thane looked out the window of the observatory. The small planet below seemed to be unremarkable.

"EDI." He summoned.

"Yes, Thane."

"What can you tell me about this planet?" he asked.

"Intai'sei, the fifth planet of the Phoenix cluster in the Argos Rho nebula." EDI answered. "It has a twenty-seven point six hour day. An over all average temperature of forty-five pont fifty-six degrees Celsius with an arid climate. There are several human colonies scattered on it's desert surface. Intai..."

"Thank you, EDI. That is all I needed to know." Thane stopped her. A desert planet. One they could both breath on with out aid and did not need to wear enviro suits. Shepard was clever. He smiled to himself. He turned to the dressers to gather the few things he would need.


	14. Fire and Water

Shepard was in the cargo bay. They would go down in the shuttle and be dropped off near Thoreau Mesa where her apartment was located. It was small, but it would serve their purposes. Shepard waited patiently for Thane. It did not take him long. He arrived in a cottony tunic similar to the one he wore for the wedding, only it had a square shaped neck. His chest was still quite exposed. Shepard caught the flashes of green at the hem of his pants. He was wearing some kind of sandal. She felt awkward in her cotton tank and shorts. She felt underdressed. As casual as Thane's outfit was, he still managed to look mysterious and dashing.

"I see you did you're homework." She said to him as he approached her.

"Yes. I did." He was smiling at her. "Thank you."

"For what? I said we'd go on vacation, right? You wanted to see a desert, I happen to have an apartment on a desert world... besides, you've 'thanked me' plenty already." She winked at him.

"As I plan to continue to do, Siha." His features were stern, but she could see the playful glint in his eyes.

"Ok, Garrus." Shepard spoke into her omni-tool. "We're heading down. Take care of the Normandy."

"Of corse, Commander." came the reply.

Thane's stare never left the window as the shuttle entered the atmosphere of the planet. Shepard sat beside him, her hand in his. When the planet's surface came into view he squeezed her hand. The capital city had several tall buildings, most of which where layers of business and housing. Shepard's apartment was located on one of the upper floors of one of the taller buildings. The strange pointed roofs jabbed at the sky like the points of knives.

Thane stepped out of the Kodiak and looked around at the expanse before him. The land was flat for miles around. Sparse bits of tangle weed rustled in the winds. The sun was setting so they headed to her apartment. Stars began to shine in the darkness above. There was no moon. Thane walked in silence, letting her lead him by the hand. Once they were in the flat, he went strait to the large window on the outter wall. Shepard watched him as he made himself comfortable on the ledge, leaning his back on the frame. He brought his knees up and rested one arm across them. Shepard stacked the gear and provisions in a corner and removed her shoes. The cool stone was a welcome relief from the heat. Deep orange light beamed between the buildings as the sun set beyond the horizon, illuminating his face. He seemed deep in thought. He hadn't spoken a word since their departure. Shepard approached the window and leaned against the ledge by his feet. She watched the sun set with him in silence. When the stars were in full domination of the sky she spoke without looking at him.

"You've been quiet, Mëha." She paused. "Is there something on your mind?" She glanced at him to see if he'd reacted at all to what she said. He was still staring at the sky. After a long moment he voice his thoughts in words barely above a whisper, as if it were a dream he would wake from if he spoke to loudly.

"I never thought I would live this long after being diagnosed with Keplar's Syndrome. I never thought I would see a dessert that I wasn't sent to under contract. I never thought I wold meet another Siha, or you." He looked at her on the last word.

Shepard didn't quite know what he meant by calling her 'another Siha' and then targeting her specificly. She didn't ask.

"Yet I have done all these things and more because of you." it was his turn to pause. "You have become my Arasiha. You cannot give us children," The words stung her in a way she did not expect. "but you have given so much more. All you have asked in return is my love, and you have earned that. How could I ever repay you?" He was blinking back the tears.

"Mëhana, you owe me nothing. You're love is all I desire, all I need. You are enough. You satisfy me beyond what my cup can hold. I do not regret a thing." She studied him a moment. "I decided the night I gave myself to you, the night you became my Mëha, that I would not regret it. That I wanted you to be that one, no mater what the future held. If one of us should return to the sea tomorrow, my heart would not lament the time we have already shared." She surprised herself with her poetry. He was rubbing off on her.

Thane sat forward and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed her, gently. Her lips parted and she found his tongue. The fire it ignited in her seeped to the surface as a biotic glow. He broke the kiss to gaze into her eyes.

"Your very kindness and love put me deeper in your debt every day. I am afraid it is impossible to repay."

"Didn't you know?" She asked "Kisses are worth as much as hugs, and a little more is worth twice the sum..." She was teasing, but she was also trying to allay his guilt.

He hopped off the ledge of the window and faced her. His features were serious, but not furrowed. His long, adept fingers found the hem of his tunic and pulled it off over his head, revealing the freckled and striped musculature beneath. He took a confidant step toward Shepard.

Shepard looked up at him, then stood to face him. His body was only inches from her. His flesh moved seductively with each steady, soundless breath. Her and was drawn to him as if by it's own will. She let her fingers ghost over the smooth scales and small plates that covered his torso. She stopped when she felt his heart beat, splaying her fingers over his chest. The rhythm was constant and strong.

He let her hand rest over his heart, letting her feel his heart beat. He watched her as she allowed herself to be fascinated with the rise and fall of his chest and the way his scales felt beneath her fingers as they rippled atop the motion. Slowly he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the base of her palm.

When Thane released her hand from his kiss, Shepard used it to remove her own shirt. She had not worn a bra. It was too hot and her breast were not so large that she required one at all times. She also unfastened her shorts and let them fall to the floor with her panties in tow. Then she did the same to his. His drell-hood erected to it's full potential soon after. His buttocks pressed against the cool stone of the widow ledge, his head rolled back, his hands on either side of him griping the sill. Shepard was praising him without words, though it did involve her mouth. She used her tank to soak up any lubrication his body produced. She wanted to be fully aware of the groans and gasps and shutters of his body. When he came for her, she drank all of him, leaving him dry save a small bit of moisture from her saliva.

"Siha," he breathed as he looked down at her. "It is I who was to worship you. I have been undone." With that he took her around the waist and hoisted her up onto the window sill. His hand was in her hair as his lips were on hers. His other hand guided her knees apart for his access. Her excitement darkend the stone. His proficient fingers worked her body. He tenderly caressed and fondled her breasts, teasing her hardened pink nipples. Occasionally breaking the kiss to lick or nip at them. His finger tips ghosted over the skin of her abdomen, his desire building when her muscles tensed under his touch. She shuttered in anticipation when his digits grazed the delicate skin of her femininity. His webbed fingers gently lifted her hood, exposing the reddening button of her arousal. He moistened his thumb on the edges of her entry before applying pressure and movement to her bud.

It forced her to break the kiss when she gasped and arched her back. Her fingers gripped the sill, her legs involuntarily closing around the spot that was causing her body such painful pleasure. His hand slid from her hair to her back to support her as he teased her nipples with is teeth and tongue, as he forced her legs open wide and returned his hand to her want.

It never occurred to her that anyone could have looked out their own window to see her naked form writhing against the cooling glass. Any thoughts not of what he was doing to her had a place in her mind. Thoughts quickly became flashes of light and waves of emotion when those knowing webbed fingers straddled her nub and began stroking her as she might stroke him. His thumb pressed against the silken skin between that and her entry, slowly sliding into her. Her hands flew to the smooth surface behind her, her lips parted in moans. The flame of lust for his body burned in her loins.

His hand left her back to assist him mouth with her breasts. The sweet taste of the skin there was almost as addicting as her kiss or the flavor of her satisfaction. He rolled his thumb around the outter edges of her, listening intently to the soft sighs she made. He could smell her desire as it dripped onto the stone like water. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold himself back. He felt her entry spasm. She was getting close. He replaced his fingers with his tongue, eagerly probing her, suckling her, using his hands on her knees to keep her from closing her legs when she spasmed. Her cries were growing louder, her breathing was frantic.

Shepard was sure she was going to loose her mind, this time. It was a constant threat whenever he pleasured her. The texture of his tongue manipulating her body, the pressing of his lips on her, his urgency to drink her... it sent her over the edge in a blinding light of euphoria. Her chest was heaving, her body still quivering when he lifted her from the sill and pushed himself inside her. He carried her to the bed that way. His hot need in her, rubbing against the swollen gland with the exotic sway of his hips as he walked. She came again before he was within a few feet of the bed. He nearly dropped to his knees in a groan of pleasure when her inner walls clamped down around him.

He let them fall to the mattress together. It forced him deeper into her. They both cried out. She moved to push him under her, but he recovered more quickly, not giving her the chance to dominate him.

"Later..." he growled.

He removed himself from her body to reposition her more comfortably on the bed. The seconds he was not within her fanned the fire in his loins. He only wanted her more. He took her harder and more carnally than he had in the past. Her screams of ecstacy and flood of climatic fluid matching his own.

He woke beside her with the morning light lazily shifting through the air and dust, casting a hazy yellow glow into the room. She lay on her side next to him, still sleeping. She smelled of his sex. His arm was draped over her form. He tightened his hold, bringing himself closer to her. He nuzzled her hair and the back of her neck. His hand found it's way to her nipples. He kneaded them a moment then let his fingers wanter to the heat between her thighs. She was still moist. He positioned himself to enter behind her, holding on to her hip as he pushed his way slowly in enjoying the sensation of her skin sliding over his, the slight resistance of her tightness. After a few strokes her body responded on it's own, becoming wetter with his thrusts. He lifted her leg and lay it back over his own so he could hold her hips against him and fondle her bud, occasionally slipping his fingers to where he penetrated her to feel himself sliding in and out of her with the sensitive tips. He panted heavily against her neck.

Shepard woke when Thane hugged his body to hers. She let out soft moans and sighs when he began to love her body. It was difficult to keep quiet. When he lay her thigh over his and began to fondle her as he pumped her, the waves of pleasure were too much. She caught him off guard when she suddenly turned on him and took the reigns. The shock on his face made her laugh.

"My turn." she smiled. He laughed and then moaned when she pushed him inside her. She let him thrust against her while she rolled her hips. The familiar touch of his hands on her hips and thighs heightened the emotional bliss of making love to him.

His body had little left to give after the first climax of the morning. He had exhausted himself. Shepard gave plenty, but less than the night before. They had both pushed the limits of their bodies. When she relented to her body's screams for abstinence she lay beside him, tenderly kissing his neck and licking his folds. He held her close allowing her desires, purring softly.

"We should head out soon if we're going to go to the desert today." She whispered. Her fingers traced the definition of his chest and stomach muscles. "We should shower first, though." She smiled when he gave her an uncertain look.

"Drell do not cleanse themselves in such a way."

"Try it with me. Just once." She placed a hand on the cheek farthest from her and turned his face to hers. She looked into his deep black eyes. How she loved to drown in them.

"If you wish." He replied. He always had difficulty denying her when she stared into him with eyes like the sea.

The water was warm and refreshing. The steam was minimal, and didn't seem to bother found he rather enjoyed the feeling of it flowing over his body, loosening any dirt or uncleanliness from him. He found he enjoyed the sight of the water beading up and trailing over Shepard's creamy skin much more. She lathered some soap on a sponge like puff and smoothed it over his arms and chest. She was careful to avoid any area's that might not respond well to the cleanser, mainly the folds of his throat. She used the soap on her hands to later his more sensitive area. She smiled at his amused expressions. Then she relathered the sponge and handed it to Thane.

"Now, you wash me. I'll show you."

She guided his hand over her shoulders and over her breasts. She watched his eyes, intently on her, admiring how the suds drifted over her skin in clusters. She let go of his hands as he squeezed the sponge with confidence. He used his fingers to cleanse her tender parts. It evoked a soft moan from her, the ever present desire tickling her loins. She could see that he felt it too.

Under the soft pelt of water they sat on the floor of the shower, her legs wrapped around his waist, his folded under her in the meditation position. She licked his folds and kissed his lips. He purred and groaned his pleasure. She rocked her hips with him inside her, softly moaning. It wasn't sex for pleasure. It was an inability to not be as intimate as they could be. They didn't reach a climax with floods of fluid or screams of passion. They just enjoyed the each other. Enjoyed the heat with in their own bodies. Lost themselves in the other's eyes. The ripple of blue flames surrounded them, unharmed by the water.

Thane took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. "I love you."


	15. Moonless Night

His voice rumbled through her. She felt his words as much as heard them. She stopped the motion of her hips to take his face in her own hands.

"I love you, Thane." She used his name pointedly. She wanted him to hear that she loved _him_, not just what he was to her. His brow furrowed and he looked at her the way he had when she'd given herself to him.

"I am alive when I am with you." He purred, referencing her words spoken on that night so that she would know he understood. He kissed her.

With their hands still on the face of the other, they pressed their foreheads together and watched him move in and out of her together. Watched themselves make love for the act and not the fruition, shuttering and panting together until the water ran cold.

The desert was hot and dry. Thane carried a small pop up tent on his back atop a small pack of supplies. Shepard also carried a pack as they trekked across the sand. The late morning start was not part of the plan. They had to make up for lost time.

Thane moved rather easily and quickly. His lungs felt even better in the naturally arid climate. The heat felt good on his skin. His eyes could focus more easily and he could see farther away. It was wonderful. The sound of stone and sand crunching under his feet, the dry earthy smells in the air.. all of it was amazingly familiar and comfortable. Though he'd never set foot on Rakhana, he imagined this must have been what it was like before it was ruined.

"Come, Siha. We must reach the canyon before night fall. I wish to watch the stars appear on the horizon from the cliffs." He shouted over his shoulder.

Shepard was in awe at his increased stamina and ease of movement. She, on the other hand, was ready for a rest. She was tired, and thirsty and hungry. She was thrilled he was so happy, but she worried this trip might be what kills her.

"I need to rest." She shouted back. She didn't wait for a response. She was done. She plopped to the ground in a cloud of dust, took off her pack and downed a bottle of water before Thane trotted up to her side. He sat down next to her as if he were sitting down to a formal dinner. His white tunic and pants were billowing around him in the wind and smudged with dirt. It was the first time it didn't seem t bother him to be dirty.

"Very well." He said and retrieved his own water. He drank only half of it in sips.

Shepard had started the trip thinking she would be comfortable in her tank, shorts and hiking boots. Thane had surprised her with her own set of white tunic, pants and sandals when her own clothes were soaked with sweat. She had to admit that they were much cooler despite covering more of her body. She smiled remembering how Thane had watched her with a glint in his eye as she'd changed into them. She looked at him, suddenly aware of his gaze on her.

"What?" She smiled.

"You wear the desert well." He smiled back.

"What?" Now she was confused.

"You're face is covered with grit from this world, and you are only more beautiful for it." He said.

He looked so happy to her. So content with his life now. She laughed.

"Thanks. Maybe I'll wear dirt mor often." She teased.

He just smiled at her then stood.

"We should move on." He offered a hand to help her up. She took it.

The sun was beginning it's decent when they reached the rocky planes above the canyon. They pitched the tent behind a large bolder to block most of the wind. Shepard and Thane shared a small meal of dried fruit and water. When they'd finished, Thane took her hand and led her to an over hanging cliff to watch the sun set and the stars peak out. He settled on the sand and guided her to rest between his knees against his chest. He rested his grey chin on her head while they watched the shadows behind rocks grow long and the canyon grow back. Thane spotted the first star and pointed it out to her with a long delicate finger. He rested his wrists on his knees to either side of her. Her head rose and fell with the rhythm of his chest. They sat silently together as the last rays of the sun disappeared and left them under the moonless sky.

Fortunately, drell have excellent night vision and Thane led her back to camp without any problems. The winds had died down after sun set so they decided to sleep out in the open under the stars. They did little sleeping. She would remember how his eyes seemed be be part of the sky, how she could almost see the silver glint around his irises like distant stars. Thane would remember everything. In their old age she would often request him to recall these memories for her. He would always oblige her, except for the memories of the last day. Maybe he shouldn't have held them from her, it was the day he saved her for once. But it was not a pleasant day. He only wanted to her remember the pleasant days with him.


	16. The Last Day on Intai'sei

The sun was barely peaking up from the horizon, painting the sky with hazy oranges and violets. Thane was awake sitting atop the boulder their little tent hid behind in not but his skimpies and the band around his neck he always wore. His legs were folded in front of him, one over the other so that one foot lay over the knee of the opposite leg. His back was strait and his eyes were closed with his head slightly bowed, hands poised in meditation. The dry air was life to his lungs. The rising heat from the sun was warm and welcome on his skin. The woman he loved lay asleep in the tent behind him, safe and at peace. He opened his eyes to watch the sun, surveying the surrounding desert. He too was at peace.

Shyra Krios, as she was now, lazily opened her eyes. Her Mëhana was not beside her, but she was not worried. She could see his shadow cast over the tent. He was meditating, as he did every morning. She lovingly caressed the pillow where his head had lay. If she wanted to she could burry her nose in it and smell him there. She didn't. The whole tent smelled like _them_. She basked in it. She let the sheets slide off her form, exposing her soft, pink nipples and the lean lines of her midsection. She traced her fingers over the 'V' that led to her temple. His temple. It was where he went to worship her. She smiled as she let herself feel the wetness that was still present from the night before. She gave herself a few moments of pleasure before dressing in her white tunic and trousers and crawled out of the tent into the sun.

They had explored much of the canyon. Discovered small purple flowers growing in the cracks. Even found a natural supply of fresh water from a small spring. They had made love the whole week as if it were the very air they breathed. She was sore, but she felt wonderful. She wondered how Thane could have survived being away from home so often in his past if he was always this randy. It was the passion he hid from the world behind the mask of the professional killer.

She quietly ate her breakfast of dried fruit and water in his shadow, watching the winds toss dust across the sands. A small beetle like critter scuttled past her in search of smaller life to eat. She offered it a dried bit of berry. It didn't refuse, scurrying away with the morsel securely in it's mandables.

Thane sat quietly down beside her with the grace he embodied. It almost startled her when turned her head and saw him there. She offered him some fruit. He also didn't refuse.

"We will be returning to the Normandy today." He said. "I am glad for the time we have spent here."

"I was hoping to also visit Juxhi." She replied. "The desert there has more plant life, cacti and such. Maybe next spring when everything is in bloom?" She grinned at him.

He smiled back and nodded in agreement. "That would be... wonderful." He snaked an arm around her waist while they finished eating. She leaned into him. Every moment was the best.

They'd packed up everything and were heading back to the apartment. They were meeting the Kodiak for pick up in five hours. They had plenty of time.

"Siha, our mission is important, though it is proving to be a difficult challenge. Wherever Harbinger is, he has left no other evidence of himself in this galaxy. His only connection, it seems, was through the Collectors. With the base destroyed, it may be that we will find nothing more with which to convince the Council. The Reapers will not give up their conquest, but they have been considerably delayed." He turned his gaze to her as they neared the city. She was listening, considering his words carefully. "It may be that they will not be able to return in our life time."

"What are you trying to say, Mëha?" She glanced at him. He was looking ahead of them.

"Spending this brief time here with you has been an experience I have visited many times. Though I will be with you on the Normandy, it is not a peaceful life. I had a chance for that, once. I was foolish. I paid for my mistake. Others paid more." He paused for a moment, resisting the memory trying to force it's way to the forefront of his mind. "I have lived an adventurous life, and I am grateful for it because it brought you to me. But it was not my choice. Now that I have the choice, I'm not sure I want it... the life that was chosen for me."

"What life do you want, Thane?" she asked him as himself and not her mate. It made him nervous that she might not go with him.

"I want to live in peace... with you, Arasiha. I wish to enjoy the gift of life I've been granted. We've done what we can, more than anyone has ever done, to improve the galaxy and make it a brighter place." He paused. She wasn't going to respond. "We could live here," He gestured around them with a gracious sweep of his hand. "Or Juxhi, or one of the worlds in hanar space... or Earth."

The last suggestion earned him a harsh look.

"Mëhana..." She stopped in her tracks.

He turned to face her. He couldn't read what she was thinking.

"I love you. I would do anything for you." She looked him in the eye when she said this, then looked away. "I don't know if I can do that. I'm still a Spectre, though not much of one lately, and a Commander in the Alliance. I havn't been doing _that _lately _either_. I'm too young to retire. How would we take care of ourselves?" She sighed. "I'm not saying it isn't a tempting thought, but I have other responsibilities. The galaxy is bigger than we are." She wished she could take back the last words as soon as they fell out of her mouth. "I'm not saying 'no', just... give me time to think about it." She was trying to soften it.

"I understand. You are correct, of corse." He said. His face was blank. "Perhaps I am being selfish."

"Mëhana... "

"We should return to the apartment." He turned and started walking.

She hated it when they argued like this. It didn't happen often, and there was never shouting. There was no heated passion of opposing ideas. Just the cold silence that followed.

When they entered the apartment it was as they'd left it, but something felt... off. Thane could since it. He motioned to Shyra and casually took off his pack. Un-natural caution would alert any intruders. Shepard followed his lead. She checked the bathroom first and found nothing. The ceiling was stone. No one could hide there. Thane checked the only closet, then he started checking under bed and table, inside dewars and along the window sill. He was looking for 'bugs'. Shepard assisted. Thane found what he was looking for. It was in the upper corner of the room. How long had they been spied on? They had to leave, now.

"Shepard," This was not the time for intimate names. "We have to leave, now."

She nodded and headed for the door, pistol in hand. Thane had his as well. They never went anywhere outside the Normandy unarmed, even if it was vacation. She checked the hall, it was clear. She used her omni-tool to send an urgent message to the Normandy, then took strife steps down the hall. Thane covered her back. The took the rear exit of the building to try and sneak past any security that may be watching the front. They both knew the rear was likely also being watched, but they had little choice. Their suspicions were correct. The alley had precious little cover, and escape wouldn't be easy. Cerberus had found her. This was a small infiltration team, meant to hold them here until reinforcements arrived. They must have planted the bug in her apartment before they arrived. The Illusive Man could easily have gained knowledge of the property. He had seen everything that happened there. Everything. She cursed herself for being so careless as they ducked into cover behind a trash collector.

"Mëha, I'm sorry... I was careless." She apologized while sending bullets flying into her target's head.

"There is no need, Siha. Now is not the time." He fired a few rounds of his own. "If you wish to apologize, you may do so aboard the Normandy." He sent a bullet into the head of a Cerberus agent. The man's head exploded as if to punctuate Thane's point.

Shepard-Krios blazed with blue flame as she sent a shock-wave toward their assailants. It sent her enemies flying in every direction. She left cover to move ahead. She did not see the sniper that had reached his position in a window above. Thane had searched for such a person when they'd taken cover to insure there were none. This one had taken the stair from the interior of the building to avoid detection. It was what he would have done. They had not been prepared for this attack. Rounds from the pistol would not reach the sniper. His body erupted into a blue inferno as he sent the fastest biotic field he could manage toward the sniper as he shouted to Shyra. He had to stop him from pulling the trigger. He sent another toward his Arasiha to push her out of the way.

"Sniper!"

Shepard heard Thane shout behind her. She caught the blue glow of his biotic flare out of the corner of her eye as it rocketed toward it's target. She felt herself being thrown toward the nearest available cover. Thane was trying to push her out of the way. She hit the stone wall on the opposite side of the building they had exited with a dull thud. A warmth was spreading quickly over her skin. She looked down to see a red rose blooming on the white fabric of her tunic. Her vision blurred. She saw Thane running to her. She felt him lift her as if she were weightless. She would vaguely remember seeing the stonework of the buildings flutter past and the pounding of his heart in her ear as her head rested against his chest. His rumbling voice was as if from another world when she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Normandy, come in! This is Thane, Shepard's been hit! Please respond!" Thane shouted, hoping the omni-tool was picking up his words. A small bit of relief came when he heard Garrus' voice respond.

"This is the Normandy. We're in orbit and sending the Kodiak down now. What the hell happened?"

"Cerberus found us." Thane replied.

"Damn it. They're probably hiding on the other side of the planet. We'll get you up here as fast as we can. We may be taking fire when you arrive."

Garrus was pissed. The drell had let her get hurt. He would pay for that.


	17. Eddie

Thane sat on an uncomfortable stool at his Arasiha's bed side, holding her right hand in both of his. He had his back to the AI core so he could watch the doors and windows. He knew Garrus would come for him, or wait for him to eventually come out of the med-bay. If the turian decided to wait, it would be a long one. Thane had great patience. He was not leaving her side, not in this life or the next. He'd failed to protect her and he had been right by her, not light years away. He could not allow this to happen again. Her wound was no longer life threatening. Dr. Chakwas was amazingly skilled. Fortunately for Shepard, the doctor had lots of experience with gun shot wounds.

Garrus was seething on the command deck. He'd piratically taken over the ship so she could go off and have a grand ol' time with her life partner, and what does she do? She get's caught by Cerberus and shot. She'd probably have gotten killed if Thane hadn't been there, but it wasn't good enough. The drell should have been more aware, should have seen it coming or suggested a more obscure location to go 'honeymooning'. He should have done a better job of protecting her. It was _his_ fault. _He_ wanted to see a damn desert. Garrus was squeezing the rail over looking the galaxy map so hard it left impressions of his talons. On top of that he was preparing a preemptive attack on the Cerberus vessel he was sure was hiding on the other side of the planet, waiting to ambush them. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Garrus was right, of course. There was a Cerberus ship. The Normandy easily snuck up behind it. The plan was to blast it to bits before the Cerberus vessel realized they were there. Miranda suggested an alternative. One he couldn't deny as being a more valuable one.

"We should send in a team to gather any information they may have. The Normandy's shields, speed and fire power out match them. They won't get away and we will have data that could prove useful."

Garrus, Miranda and Jacob took the shuttle over to the Cerberus vessel. Stealth systems were engaged, but anyone looking out a window could see them. The Normandy stayed just out of sight. The Kodiak dropped them off on the roof. There was a access hatch for repairs that Miranda assured him she could hack into. Their magnetic boots made walking even more difficult that the zero g's. They just had to hope that the shuttle didn't get picked up on sensors.

It didn't surprise Garrus that Miranda knew exactly where the hatch was. It took her a little longer to open it than it thought it would.

"Loosing you touch?" He teased her. He still didn't trust her.

"There are additional security systems on outer hatches. I have to by pass the internal pressure systems to include the outer hull area."She replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I understand. Let's go." He was already grumpy. She had no sense of humor.

Garrus let Jacob go first. Then himself. Miranda closed the hatch behind her. they turned off the magnets in their boots before continuing. Crawling through the ducts was never fun. He always ended up bumping his head or his fringe. It hurt his knees, his spurs were hazards for catching in vents. He hated crawling through ducts.

"I wish I had drug Thane out of the med-bay and made _him_ do this." Garrus thought bitterly. "He's the expert in this crap."

Plus he had an excellent view of Jacob's ass. He should have made Miranda go first. The thought made him self conscious of the fact that she was probably thinking the same thing about his ass.

"Hey _Miri_," He said into the com. "How's the view back there?" He teased. He heard her aggravated sigh before answering.

"Let's focus and get out of here, please." She replied.

No sense of humor. Garrus shook his head.

"We should be able to access a vent large enough to crawl out of up ahead. Can you see it, Jacob?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Hold on. I don't see anyone in the room below and my omni-tool's not picking anything up." He replied.

"Scans say this is the fastest way to a intra-linked terminal. Opening the vent." ordered Garrus, checking his own omni-tool.

They didn't bother replacing the vent cover. They were going to be in, out and then blow 'em up. The room was a large office. It appeared to be un-used.

"The terminal is in the next office over. We need to hurry before internal sensors..."

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert." the intercom blared the warning.

"...ors pick us up..." Garrus finished his sentence as he armed his weapon. He headed for the door. No one was in the hall, yet.

"All clear."

He rounded the corner and quickly moved down the hall. Miranda and Jacob were close behind, Jacob guarding the rear. Garrus had to hack into the door.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert."

"Is anyone going to turn that off?" Garrus complained.

"Why isn't there anyone here yet?" Miranda wondered out loud.

"Let's get the info before we have a chance to find out." Said Garrus.

The door opened. Inside was a smaller office, but it was clearly in use. Was. The officer was still in his bed. He would never wake up. There was a hole in his head where his temples would have been.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Garrus said warily.

"Get the data. We have to get out of here, now!" Miranda warned. "I don't know what's going on, but it isn't good."

Garrus ran over to the console. He typed in a few key words into the search bar to try and find what they were looking for. The results were too numerous for the amount of time they had.

"Miranda, take over. I'll watch. There's too much and you can probably do this faster."

They switched positions. Garrus watched down one side while Jacob looked back the way they'd come. The alarm was still blaring and there was still not a soul in sight.

"Did Thane and Shepard kill the whole crew? Would Cerberus have been so dense as to send the whole crew?" Garrus asked absently.

"Then who shot that guy?" Jacob pointed out nodded to the body.

"Hummm..."

A little way down the hall, one wall opened up with a window looking down at the cargo bay. Garrus moved down far enough to have a look. Nothing seemed out of place. In fact, things looked a little too perfect. Like it was for sale and this was a display model. He backed down the hall to the door again.

"Miranda... any time. This is getting creepy."

"I've got it. Let's move."

Garrus heard the door at the opposite end of the hall hiss open.

"Someone's coming." He gruffly whispered.

They each took cover in a door way. Slow, un-alarmed foot steps made there way down the hall.

"Eddie?" The voice asked. "Eddie?"

Garrus took a peak at the name on the uniformed body. 'Eddie 012'. He wondered what the numbers meant.

"Eddie."

The voice came again, sounding suspicious. Garrus gripped his rifle a little tighter.

"Okay, when he gets close grab him. Let's see if he knows anything." Garrus whispered into the com.

"I'm on it." Jacob came back.

"Eddie!" The voice shouted in surprise.

Garrus and Miranda came out of hiding.

"Who are you? Where is everyone?" Miranda asked him.

Garrus thought the man in Jacobs grip looked a lot like the dead one. He read the name on the uniform. 'Eddie 208'.

"Miranda, did Cerberus ever try cloning whole people, not just parts?"

"Yes, but never successfully. They usually came out with major physical defects as well as mental and died not long after 'birth'."

"Take a look at this guy and look at the dead one. Notice anything odd?"

Miranda saw at once what the turian was referring too.

"If that one is 012 and this one is 208, just how many are there."

"And we still don't know why or who shoot Mr.12." Added Jacob, struggling with 208.

"Eddie, Eddie!"

"Clearly they aren't perfect." Said Miranda. "The repeated name announcement must be a metal glitch."

"We got what we came for, let's get outta here and blow this place to hell." Garrus suggested strongly.

"I agree." Huffed Jacob. "This guy's stronger than he looks."

Garrus ended the struggle with a rifle butt to the face of 208. The clone crumpled to the floor. More voices were coming from both doors now.

"Eddie? Eddie?"

Garrus was done talking. He headed for the room with the open vent as he contacted the Normandy through his com.

"Joker, come in."

"I'm here, Garrus."

"We need pick up. Now!"

"On my way. Why are is it the ground team is always in a hurry?"

"Joker..." Garrus growled the warning.

"Okay, okay. No need to beat me with your shit stick." Joker remarked.

Garrus gave Jacob and Miranda a boost up. He was tall enough he only had to reach up and grab the edge. At least he was going to have a better view on the way back. Not as nice as Shepard's, but...

Jacob popped the lid and they climbed out onto the hull of the ship. The Normandy was there to greet them. Engineer Ken was there to throw them each a life line and pull them to the ship. Once on board, Garrus made his way as fast as possible to the Command Deck, spouting orders into his com.

"Joker, get us outta here. And take that ship out before you go."

"Aye, aye, sir."

Joker brought the ship around, lined up the shot and fired. He waited until the glow of the explosions inside the ship as leaking between the seams of the hull before confirming the drive ignition.

Thane felt the ship lurch forward. As much as he was curious as to what had happened, he was more concerned with Shyra. She should have recovered by now. Maybe she was just sleeping, drowsy from the pain killers. He gave her hand a nervous squeeze. Her brows twitched.

"Siha?" He asked tentatively. "Siha, I am here." He brought the back of her hand to his lips, then held them under his chin against the folds of his neck. "Wake up."

Her brow twitched again. Her eyes squinted, but didn't open. It was like she was trying to wake, but couldn't.

"Siha..."

Thane felt panic speed up his heart rate. He rarely felt panic. It seemed too easily triggered by her struggle. He needed to meditate more. He tried to calm himself, concerned by his lack of control.

Thane cupped her face in his free hand and stood over her, letting the stool roll away and bump into the doctor's desk. He brought his face down to hers and gently kissed her pale lips.

"Arasiha," He spoke low and soft to her. "Wake up, my love."

A smile spread over his face when her eyes fluttered open. It took her a second to focus on him, but when she did she grinned. She took his face in her hands and kissed him back, fervently. She'd never been so happy to see him.

"You saved me." She whispered.

Thane frowned at her.

"I failed you. You were badly wounded. If I had not been quick to get you to the shuttle..."

"But you were! I'm alive, Mëha." She kissed him again.

"Yes, you are." He smiled and gave her hand another squeeze before kissing her once more.

"Okay, Romeo. The doctor needs to check on Juliet now that she's awake." Chakwas interrupted, amused. "Though I doubt I'll get any accurate blood pressure readings or heart rate counts with you constantly wooing her, Mr. Krios." She teased him.

Thane respectfully stepped aside, reluctantly releasing her hand.

"So, Mrs. Krios..." Dr. Chakwas addressed Shepard.

Shyra smiled at the sound of the name.

"How are you feeling?"

* * *

**obviously some of this was inspired by Fallout 3, so don't get your panties in a twist, Gary. P LOL**


	18. Mr Moreau

Dr. Chakwas released the Commander on light bed rest for the next three days. She could get up and move around, enough for duty on the command deck, but no missions or other strenuous activities.

Thane helped her to their shared quarters and into the bed, making sure she was comfortable before leaving her to rest. He wanted to find out what had happened. He knew the conversation may not go well, but it was a chance he would have to take. He had a feeling his request for a secluded, quiet life was going to have to be put on hold for a while.

Garrus was not on the command deck. Thane took a deep breath and approached Kelly with professionalism and caution the way he always did. The female was way to perky and happy. She wasn't right in the head. It did not surprise him when he'd learned of her involvement with Joker, given the pilot's tendency towards sarcasm and his appreciation of humor. Her bubbly personality was a good fit.

"Yeoman Chambers?"

"Yes, Mr. Krios, how can I help you?"

She turned toward him smiling broadly. There was a little more blush in her cheeks than usual. He also thought he could hear Joker whistling in the cockpit. He didn't need more than that to guess what had happened close enough to the truth to not want to know more.

"Where is..." He wasn't sure what to call the turian. He'd been running the ship, but had no official tittle. "Garrus Vakarian?" He asked.

"Mr. Vakarian is in the debriefing room with Ms. Lawson and Mr. Taylor." She answered cheerily.

"Thank you." He offered a shallow bow before heading for the armory doors, walking briskly. He was glad Shyra did not wear perfume. Kelly's was nigh unbearable.

Kelly glanced up to the cockpit where Joker sat. She wasn't finished with him just yet. She left her station, passing a few crewmen at their posts on her way up to the helm. Their conversations the same as always. Where were they going? What were they going to do about Cerberus...

"I hope I didn't distract you too much when I..."

Kelly leaned against the bulk head by Joker's console and glanced down at his lap with a knowing smirk.

"Well, it was a_ little_ distracting, but I managed not to crash the ship into anything." He grinned without looking at her. "Besides, I think EDI found it educational."

"What? You didn't lock her out?" Kelly asked, panicked. Her face lost some color.

"You kinda sprung it on me." Joker laughed his defense.

"I assure you, once I was aware of your intentions I assigned myself temporarily to a different location." EDI chimed in.

"The how did you know when to come back?" Kelly asked accusingly.

"I monitored your heat signatures. When you returned to your station, Ms. Chambers, I returned to my station here." explained the AI. "You may find it interesting that Jeff's heat signature..."

"Thank you, EDI." Joker hurriedly interrupted the AI. "That was very _considerate_ of you." He gave the representation the evil eye.

"EDI, do you think you could check on something else for a while?" Kelly asked sweetly.

"I am needed in the debriefing room. I will focus my attentions there." EDI replied, and bliped off her console.

"Whew... " Joker sighed. "That was close."

"What? That your temperature rose while I was pleasuring you, helmsman?" Kelly said boldly as she left the bulk head and knelt in front of Joker.

"Uhm, heh heh... " He laughed nervously. "That's not the only thing to rise lately."

Kelly grinned as her fingers found the zipper once again.

"_Really_, I had no_ idea_." She rubbed her palm against his arousal making a pop tent out of his boxers.

Jokers finger flew over the console display. He activated the auto pilot and closed the doors to the cockpit, locking them to outside entry.

"Gezz..us, woman. Let me get the doors closed." He said. He was all smiles.

Kelly pulled him out of the opening in the boxers, careful not to bend him too much. She made gentle strokes with both hands wrapped around him, using his pre-cum to lubricate the action. Joker's body tensed a little. He eyed her reddened lips.

"Don't worry..." Kelly said, smiling up at him. "I won't make you wait forever."

Kelly slipped her mouth over him, working the tip with her tongue as she continued to stroke the rest of him with both hands. Joker's head rolled back on the head rest as he closed his eyes. A soft groan escaped his parted lips. The warmth and moisture of her mouth around him sent waves of heat through him. He felt her mouth slip a little further down, creating a suction. He dug his fingers into the chair arms as she sucked on him, making soft, wet, slurping sounds and moaning.

"Oh, goddamn!" He sighed, relaxing into the feeling.

She worked her hands around his flesh in opposite directions as she moved them up and down his shaft in time with the rhythm of her mouth. She was careful not to catch him on her teeth as she rolled her tongue around him.

"Ah, fuckn'... shit..." Joker's body tensed. "Ah... damn... girl!" He dug his fingers into the chair arms again.

"I'm gonna..." He moaned. He felt his release flood her mouth. Her tongue rolled under the head... she moaned, then swallowed him. "Oh, damn!" He sighed and relaxed back into his chair again. "Goddam, girl."

Kelly licked her lips then smiled up at him.

"You're turn." She said cattily as she stood up.

"Oh, me-ow." Joker grinned as he let his eyes wander over her.

Kelly rolled her hips as she slid her hands down over her body, catching her thumbs in the hip of her pants and pushing them down with her white cottons past her thighs before they fell to the floor. She worked her legs out of them, leaving the knee high boots on.

Joker sat with a big, dumb struck grin on his face. His eyes settled on the little patch of red hair that adorned her mound.

"How are..." He started to ask, but she answered before he could finish.

She locked the controls on his console, he didn't know she knew how to do that, then hopped up to sit on it. She put one booted foot on either side of him on the arm rests, her glory spread before him a welcoming display of glossy pinks and reds. He didn't need any more encouragement.

Joker buried his face in between the soft, silky folds of her flesh. The sweet tang of her sex was on his tongue. Her moans urging him, praising him.

Kelly arched her back at his touch, letting her head roll back as she moaned. His lips and tongue eager to please. He sucked on her swollen clit. The intensity of his mouth sent waves of electric bliss through her. She felt a slight pressure as he pushed a finger into her hole, fucking her with the talented digit. She softly cried out her pleasure. She could feel him probing her, searching for that spot that would make her cum. It didn't take him long. The intensity of her pleasure escalated. It was becoming more difficult to stay quiet.

"Oh, Jeff..." She breathed his name.

Her wetness was dripping down between the folds to the crack of her ass which Joker caressed liberally. He teased her back entry with one finger before slowly forcing his way inside. She tensed,

"Mr. Moreau!" She gasped and looked at him.

Joker smiled up at her with a mischievous grin, then buried his face with more vigor.

"Oh, god..." She let the ecstacy take her and relaxed, allowing his fingers to explore wherever they would.

Joker took his fingers from her wet pussy. The gland was swollen. She was ready, and he wanted her. He eased himself out of the chair to a comfortable standing position, then pushed himself inside her. He smiled when she let out a long, soft 'Oh', and cried out to the deity once again. He fondled her breasts through the uniform shirt while she rolled her hips, pumping him in and out of her sloppy wetness.

"Oh, Jeff... I'm gonna... I'm cumming! I'm comming!" She almost whined.

Her body tightened around him, spasming. Her back arched. Her fingers dug into the sides of the console. He took the risk of thrusting back.

"Oh, yes, helmsman, fuck me!" She cried.

He waited for her orgasm to reach it's peak before releasing his own.

Joker collapsed as carefully as he could back into his chair. Kelly hopped down off the console and pulled up her panties and slacks. She liked to 'wear' the cum of her lover for a while before changing into something clean. She smiled at Joker sitting in his stupor, hanging out for the world to see. She leaned over him for a kiss. He didn't resist. All the tastes of themselves mingled in their mouths. Kelly knelt down after breaking the kiss to greedily lick the last bits of juice and cum off of him before producing a cloth from one of her many pockets and wiping his console clean.

"See ya." She smiled and unlocked the doors.

Joker left the auto pilot in control for another twenty minutes or so before he took back the helm.

"See ya." He answered her long after she'd left.

"See who, Jeff?" EDI asked.

"Nobody, _mom_." Joker teased.


	19. Dying Stars

Thane entered the com room. Garrus was standing at full height, armes crossed over his chest, glowering at the information displayed in the center of the room. Miranda and Jacob stood on the opposite side.

"So what do we do now?" Jacob asked.

Garrus glanced over to see who had walked in on their meeting.

"Thane." He growled. It took all his strength to not charge the alien and smash him into a wall.

"Vakarian." Thane offered a slight bow. "What has happened?"

"They planted a bug in her apartment. _That's _what _happened_. _Miranda_," He shot her a glaring look, "mentioned it in her _report_ on that mission." Garrus returned his gaze back to the drell. "They saw _everything_, Krios." Garrus paused to see the drell shift in discomfort. "Knew you're plans. Watched you from orbit, waiting for you to return to the apartment so they could set up the ambush. We're _lucky_ the experiments on board their ship went awry while they were planet side _shooting at her_! Otherwise we'd be surrounded by insane_ clones _trying to get a sample of Shepard's _DNA_ so _Cerberus_ could _clone_ _her_!" The more he talked about it the angrier he became.

Thane was scanning the information displayed in the hollo projection. Most of it was about cloning. Mistakes, successes, plans. Nothing particularly useful in hunting them or the Illusive Man down.

"What about base locations?" He asked the already irritated turian.

Miranda answered before Garrus exploded.

"Yes. We have the coordinates of every station, every outpost, every lab that Cerberus has out there. That kind of information is not usually stored on a ship. Certainly not in the detail and quantity we found. It's got to be a Cerberus wide set up to secure Shepard."

"It would not benefit us to destroy every base in operation. Would any of those bases have the location of the Illusive Man?" Thane asked, ignoring the seething turian.

"Not likely. Everything about him is kept secret. I've input the last know location of his ship into EDI's data banks. The star he was orbiting for the two years it took to put her back together until we destroyed the Collector base has collapsed. Wherever he is now, there's not likely to be a record of it."

"If he is interested in the death of a star or qualities they may posses we should look at other dying stars he may wish to study." Thane suggested.

"That thought crossed my mind as well." Miranda said. "He may have been orbiting that star because the radiation shielded his vessel from scans. That is one of a thousand reasons he may have had."

"Start a search or any stars in this galaxy that may be within a few years of death. I'd rather risk wasting time looking at suns than to know I'm wasting it destroying bases." Garrus said.

He'd calmed down, but he was still exceedingly angry with Thane for letting Shepard get hurt. She almost died. He didn't think he could handle it a second time.

Miranda and Jacob left the room. Thane stayed behind.

"I don't think you want to stay." Garrus warned.

"I understand you are angry with me. I was not inclined to forgive_ myself_ for becoming complaisant. But Arasiha woke and granted me her forgiveness. I cannot put myself above the one I wronged. Will you?"

Thane looked at Garrus with his usual serenity. It made the turian's blood run hot.

"I won't let it slide next time, assassin." Garrus growled. "You should leave."

Garrus understood what the drell was saying. He did not share his religious or philosophical beliefs, but he could agree with this. It would take time for the rage to ebb away, but he would try to let it go. For her. He would let it go for her.

Thane offered a polite bow and returned to the port observatory. Shyra was still sleeping. Thane sat himself center to the window, on foot over the opposite knee, and poised his hands for meditation.

"Praise Arashu, goddess of protection, for the life of the siha sent to me. Praise Amonkira, lord of hunters, who has gilded my hand in battle..."

Shyra woke to the soft flanging sound of Thane's prayers. She liked to listen to him sometimes, when he didn't know she was listening. They were stolen moments, but she liked to see that side of him. His prayers were poetic and beautiful and often about or for her and/or his son. He prayed for their protection, or gave thanks for it. He asked for forgiveness for the lives he took, even in self defense. But today he prayed to a different diety. One she had never heard him speak of before.

"Praise Arateru, god of love and air, who has gifted to me a second time the love of Sihana. I am not worthy of such a gift. Your blessings are multiplied to me. "

He went on to give thanks for his son. Shyra lost herself in her own thoughts. It saddened her that he thought so low of himself. Was it simple humility? She didn't think so. He still beat himself up over the death of Irikah, leaving his son, being what he was trained to be since early childhood. Would he ever stop loathing himself? and what was 'Sihana'? He'd never called her that before.

He'd stopped speaking. She heard the soft sound of leather on scales as he stripped off and neatly folded his clothes, placing them in a dresser dewar. The sheets shifted as he climbed in next to her and snaked an arm around her hips, mindful of the bandages on her torso. His body felt cool as he snuggled up close to her. She heard him breath in her sent as he nuzzled the back of her neck, then gently kiss the skin between her shoulder blades. He sighted his contentment as he settled his head on the pillow, resting his forehead against her back. She'd never met anyone even close to him before. Maybe _she _was the one unworthy of _his _love.


	20. Sihana

Shyra was sore the next morning. Her abdomen ached, her side just plain hurt. She reached for the pain killers on the shelf next to her side of the bed. Thane was still asleep beside her, his arm draped over her waist. She dry swallowed the slickly coated pills and lay on her back so she could watch him dream. She rested her hands on his arm over her stomach. The pressure hurt a little, but the pain killers would kick in soon. It was worth the bit of discomfort. She grinned at him when the corners of his mouth turned up in his sleep. She wondered what he was dreaming.

The lights are off. The room is shadow. He holds her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. One of his hands supports her lower back, pressing her into him. The other arm holds her weight, his hand cupping one clothed cheek. The fabric is rough. She slips the straps of her jump suit over her shoulders. His face is turned up to hers as they share a passionate kiss in the darkness. Her tongue is sweet in his mouth. Her hair falls around her face tickling his. Her breast press against his leather vest. He sees them out side of himself. The two forms appear as one silhouetted against the light from the ships core. He can smell her musk and her desire. He takes a few steps back.

He leans against the large rock cliff behind him. The sun slowly sinks in the distance below the horizon of a living desert. The evening flowers bloom on the cacti as the day flowers close their petals. Her hair is a dull fire around her as it dances in the breeze. Her white tunic is all that remains on her body. His chest is exposed. Delicate fingers trace the curves of his musculature. Her wetness soaks through the thin material of is pants. His fingers tangle in her hair. Their tongues taste the other's sweetness in a dance that is the rhythm of their hearts.

Her body writhes in passion beneath him. The metal of the necklace she wears, the one that binds her to him, glints in the light of the moons. Her soft, smooth skin surrenders to his touch. She moans softly into the sensitive folds of his throat and calls his name. Her voice is the whisper of an angel. He purrs. The deep ocean of her eyes drowns him as he joins her in ecstacy. She arches into him. He cradles her head in one hand and takes her lips.

The points of her hips fit perfectly into the palms of his hands as he holds on to her. The two webbed fingers of each hand ghost over the frill of his cheeks and down the stripes on his skin to rest at the base of his neck. The gleam of the stars is put to shame by the light in her violet eyes, like the sky at sunset on the creamy canvas of her skin. Her hair is like the corona of a red star. The blue of her aura glows around them. Her wings spread wide, protecting him from the darkness. He can feel her love like heat from a flame.

"Sihana..."

Thane's eyes fluttered open. Shyra grinned at her waking Mëhana . He grinned back. The hand on her stomach reached up and cupped her jaw. He kisses her lips, gently.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked sweetly.

"Indeed." He kisses her again. His smile widens.

"I'm on bed rest, lover." She says, guessing the intent of his smirk.

"_Light_ bed rest. You are fit to Command the deck. And, if I am gentle, you are fit to be commanded..." He locked eyes with her.

"I don't know... _oh_!"

Thane slipped the webbed fingers of his free hand over her skin, pausing to tease her pink nipples, into her morning wetness. His own morning arousal throbbed against her hip. The hand beneath the pillows found it's way to her hair, cradling her face as he pressed his lips to hers. Closing his eyes, his tongue sought hers out tenderly but with want. He knew her body well, and his fingers quickly found the right strokes and touches to bring her heat to a boil. The wet sloppy sounds of his talent inside her encouraged her soft moaning. She cupped his face with her hand closest to him. The other desperately gripped the one between her thighs. He was quickly working her to climax. Her legs spread wide for his access, then they would close over his hand in a spasm of pleasure as she arched her back, mindful of the wound.

He brought her quietly to fruition that way before he slid his hips over hers and poised himself for entry. He supported his weight on his hands to either side of her chest so he would not put undue pressure on the wound. He found her eyes with his before pushing himself gently inside her. She moaned her pleasure, her desire spasmed around him. His trusts were deep, but slow and tender. The wet sounds of his passion mingled with their moans and echoed off the walls. He made love to her for forgiving him, for loving him. She breathed his name as a moan when they climaxed.

"Thane..."

He was careful of her side when he lay next to her once more. He left one leg over hers and lay his head on her shoulder with his arm across her chest in a 'v' so his hand rested on the shoulder opposite him.

"What is 'Sihana'?" She asked. "You whispered it in your sleep."

Thane didn't answer right away. He wasn't aware that he did anything more than breath in his sleep, much lest speak. He lifted himself up onto one elbow, resting his cheek in his palm. He looked down at her, searching for evidence of a lie. He found little. It was a partial truth at least. Perhaps she had heard his prayer. He sighed. It wasn't something he'd prepared to answer.

"Sihana is similar to Arasiha and Siha. It is a kind of union of the titles."

"Why have I never heard you mention or use it before?"

"Because there is more to it, and I did not wish to... confuse you."

"_Confuse_ me?" She cocked a brow at him.

"It can be difficult to explain."

He looked into her eyes. She wasn't going to give up. Eventually he would have to tell her.

"Do you remember when I told you that few are lucky to meet even one siha?"

"Yes."

"When... if one meets a siha and the siha loves that one, becomes bound to them, it is believed that the siha is theirs... sent to only them by Arashu. To meet a second is rare. Rarer still is when that siha is a rekindling of the first. That is called a Sihana. A warrior angle of Arashu that has bound it's soul to another's." He sighed again, steeling himself. "Irikah was my siha. You are also my siha. No man deserves to meet two, even less so to have two bound to him. I wasn't sure at first, but I have come to believe that you are a Sihana. I have reasons to believe that Irikah may live inside you, that your souls have shared themselves with each other and have become one."

Shyra looked up at him with utter nihilism. It took her a long time to process what he was telling her. To his credit, Thane waited patiently.

"So, you're saying that my soul somehow merged with Irikah's?"

"Yes." He was impressed by her understanding.

"When? _How_? I'm _human_."

"Perhaps when you died and Cerberus brought you back. I'm not entirely certain. The how is an unknowable. We shall have to wait until we give our bodies to the sea to answer that question."

More time passed before Shyra spoke again.

"Is that why you love me? Because part of me is her?"

The question he knew would come and dreaded most of all.

"I... do not know." He confessed. "I began to care for you before I believed it was true. I loved you in my heart before I loved you with my body. I loved you with my soul when your mouth spoke her words."

"As lovely as your cryptic poetry is, Mëha"

"At least she is not angry with me." He thought when she used the name.

"I don't think I understand."

Her face was not marred by a questioning look or furrowed brow. Only a deep curiosity was in her blue eyes.

"I began to suspect you were a siha because of the choices you made, the sacrifices to save and help people. I came to care for you through those actions and your kindness to me. When I came to you before the Omega-4 relay I loved you. When you... "

His eyes unfocus.

"I look into your eyes. They are like the sea. Your soft hand, warm on my cheek. Your smell, a sweet musk. '_Be alive with me tonight_.' you breath the words to me. It surprises me as words spoken long ago to comfort me are spoken again. You kiss me. I have doubts that cloud my mind. The emotions I feel from you wash them away. I close my eyes and return the kiss, new tears welling with the joy of having _her_ with me."

His eyes focus for a second and then lapse again into memory.

"I've just told Irikah I am leaving in the morning for another contract. I tell her I will return sooner than I did on the last job. She nods. '_What did the doctors tell you today?_' She asks. I tell her the news of my condition. Tears well up in her eyes, but she blinks them back. I look at her. I wonder what she will do when I am gone. Kolyat is asleep in his room. The moons shine brightly through the dome over the city. The light beams in through the window and catches in her eyes... She looks at me and smiles. '_You are here, now. We should enjoy the time we have_,' she whispers and nuzzles my neck. I feel the love and pain in her words. I take her in my arms. Her body is warm against mine. I tell her I love her. She whispers, '_Be alive with me tonight_.' She smiles up at me as we lay together for the last time."

Thane closes his eyes. The pain the memory brings with it a heavy burden. A single tear from each eye escapes the flood he's holding back.

"Oh, Thane..." Shyra says softly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

She takes his face in her hands and brings it to hers in a loving kiss. He covers her hand with his.

"I don't know if it's true. I don't care if you believe she's part of me. I love you. We are together, bound for life. I have no regrets about that."

Thane smiled then, a smile she'd never seen. There was so much expressed in the simple gesture. It was impossible not to love him.

* * *

**Reviews welcome, let me know what you like/don't like so I know if I should keep going with this or wrap it up. Thanks! ^_^**


	21. The Plan

"We can't go galavanting around the galaxy investigating every dying star because the Illusive Man _might_ be hiding near _one_ of them. We could end up chasing a ghost for the next two decades. We need a better plan."

Commander Shepard-Krios stood on the platform leaning on the railing over looking the galaxy map. The indicators over each star EDI had identified so far numbers in the hundreds. Garrus stood by her side. He noticed each time she winced with pain when she turned wrong, or moved a sore muscle. She favored that side cautiously. He could smell the drell on her the way he always could if they'd copulated. It only made him more angry that she had not been left in peace to recover. That the alien couldn't control his own lust long enough for her to heal. Then again, it could have been Shepard's idea. The turian felt better if he could be angry at the drell.

"Well, what do you suggest, Commander. We don't have a lot to go on. I do believe that's why the Alliance gave him the name _Illusive_ Man." He was being serious, but he couldn't help himself.

Shepard shot him a look. Then her face relaxed and she sighed.

"I know." She relented. "But I refuse to run from him. Even if he thinks I died, he'll come after the ship. He'll want the Normandy back, and my body. After all, he paid for them. I'm an investment, a toy that was broken. A malfunctioning wet ware/hard ware interface system. He'll _fix_ me, put a control chip in my brain..."

"You don't really believe that's all you are, Shepard." Garrus stated.

He wasn't asking her, he was telling her she didn't believe it. He needed her to not believe it. The galaxy would go to hell if she gave up.

"We'll go back to the Citadel. Get reinforcements, build our own army if we have to. You're a Spectre, Shepard. You have all the recourses given to your ranks by the Council, which is pretty much everything the Citadel has in it's armory. There are plenty of planets, moons, asteroids...We can find material resources." He was adamant, excited even.

His talons curled into fists. All she needed to say was 'go' and he'd go, mission in claw, ready to save the galaxy.

"What about the Shadow Broker." She said, staring down at the map.

Garrus just about dropped his jaw to the floor.

"You can't be serious."

"If we team up with Liara... she's been hot on his trail for a while now. Maybe she's found something. If we can get to him personally... He's got to know. He's the Shadow Broker. He know's everything, right? Like the wizard of Oz or God."

"_What_?"

Garrus looked at her like she was loosing her mind. Maybe she was.

"Never mind... Look, Liara wants the Shadow Broker dead. There are a lot of people that want that. The Alliance wants the Illusive Man. The Illusive Man wants me and the Normandy back in his toy box. If we can get to the Shadow Broker, find out everything he knows before Liara kills him, then take that information to the Alliance. They'd have to give us _something_. A small fleet, or another ship at the least. Maybe a fellow Spectre."

"You're serious."

Shepard turned her gaze up to his. She didn't have to answer. He could see her resolve in her steel colored eyes, as cool as her hair was fire. He yearned to take her in his arms and erase the sent of the drell and replace it with his own.

"Ok. I'm with you."


	22. Threesome Jump

The Crescent Nebula was just as pink as ever. It seemed to be the perfect spot for a colony belonging to a species of exclusively females to live. It also reminded Joker of something else that was feminine and pink. The memory sent a shiver down his spine and a warmth in his gut. The slight discomfort in his pants made him shift in his seat.

"Joker, I know you get into the relay jumps as much as I do,"

"I don't think you get into them quite as much as I do, Commander." He interrupted.

"I can see that."

"I've got nothin' to hide." Joker stated proudly.

"I think you should take a cold shower before jumps from now on." She teased.

"Oh, com'on, Commander!" He looked over his shoulder to where she leaned against the door way. "Where's the fun in that? I know you enjoy our little threesomes. Besides, I think EDI get's her jollies out of it."

"I do not experience '_jollies_' Mr. Moreau." Said EDI.

"No, of course you don't." He replied.

"However, I can send a message to Yeoman Chambers if you wish to..."

"No, no. No. That's ok. I uhm... Why? Why would you do that?" He paused a second. "That was a hypothetical question, EDI. Don't answer that."

Shepard had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Joker, I never knew you had a soft spot for Kelly." She teased. The whole ship knew.

"I don't. We're just friends. You know, she laughs at my jokes 'n' stuff, so she's cool." He shrugged.

"Uh, hu."

"Really." He said defensively.

"And I suppose your private conversations up here with the doors locked behind you are just playful light banter." She teased, cocking a brow at him.

Joker turned bright red and tried to hide it with his chair.

"I think I'm going to check out those anti-gravity modules you were talking about while we're on Illium. Latter, Joker." Shepard said casually as she walked away.

Joker shook his head and glanced down at the bulge in his pants. He'd never been so embarrassed, not by anything that was _there_... just that the Commander had seen it. He felt a little dirtier than usual after a jump, like he was the bitch this time and Shepard had worn a strap on.


	23. Liara

Nos Astra was as busy as ever. Garrus still didn't like it.

"It's a polished Omega. Underneath the shine, it's just as seedy."

"The sunsets are always nice." Shepard replied.

Thane's lips turned up at the corners.

"Commander, are you sure it's safe to leave the ship alone with Miranda and Jacob?" Garrus asked, changing the subject.

"They're not going to run off with it. I understand your mistrust. But if they've had ample opportunity and didn't take them."

"I guess you're right, but I'm still going to keep an eye on them."

"You do your job however you think you should, Garrus."

The turian smiled, remembering the first time she'd told him something similar almost five years ago.

Liara still had an office over looking the trading floor. She had replaced her secretary, again. Shepard didn't need to know why. The new one was a salarian. He looked young. His skin coloration was a silvery blue darkening to navy at the top and black symmetrical speckles over is eyes that tapered up his horns. He stopped typing and looked up at her with yellowish ringed eyes.

"How may I help you?" He asked politely.

"Is Liara T'Soni in?" Shepard asked.

"She is out at the moment. May I take a message for her?" His fingers were ready on the keyboard for dictation.

"No. Do you know when she will be back?"

"She didn't say."

"Can you tell me where she went?"

"She didn't say."

"What exactly do you _do _if you can't answer simple questions." Shepard asked, annoyed.

Shepard was becoming irritated. Garrus also seemed agitated. Thane for saw one, if not both of them exploding at the assistant, soon. He briefly wondered why she had chosen him when her temperament often was more attuned to Garrus'. The answer was simply that she'd been sent to him. She was his Sihana. It was fate.

"I take messages and tend to her visitors while she is away. My other duties are none of your concern."

"Tend how? I'm not getting any information."

"Exactly." The salarian smiled proudly. "We sell information. If I gave it away for free we wouldn't have much of a business to run, would we."

Shepard narrowed her eyes at him. This new assistant wasn't nearly as nice as the last two.

"How much for Liara's location?" Shepard asked rubbing her temple with one hand.

"Ms.T'Soni's information is not for sale." The salarian replied smugly and continued typing.

"Tell us what we want to know or I'll rip those_ things _on your head right off your skull." Garrus growled the threat pointing a talon at the salarian's horns.

The salarian was not impressed or shocked. He narrowed his eyes at the turian, and kept typing.

"Threatening me will get you no where." He said flatly.

"How about action?" Garrus said and shot the wall behind the salarian's head.

"Stand down!" Shepard shouted at him, angry and shocked, but only a little, at Garrus' out burst.

The secretary had already stood and drawn his own weapon from beneath the desk which was now aimed at Garrus' head.

"Now let's calm down people." Shepard said slowly with her hands up in a demonstrative surrender.

Behind her Thane had drawn his own gun and trained it on the assistant.

"You're going to pay to fix that, turian." Spat the salarian.

"Really, and who's going to make me? That hole was nearly in your head! It wasn't an accident. It was a warning!" Garrus seethed.

Thane heard steps on the stair behind him. He glanced over his shoulder. Liara was walking up, a very confused and concerned look on her face. He lowered his weapon.

"What is going on here?" She demanded.

Her voice attempted to sound harsh, but the depth was hindered by it's softness. Shepard turned to her and smirked. Liara was alight with biotic flame, ready for whatever she found. Garrus lowered his weapon after the salarian did, eyeing him closely.

"These _visitors_ were inquiring after you, ma'm." Her assistant informed. "Then this one," He glared at Garrus, "threatened me and shot a hole in the wall."

"We will hang some art over it." Liara said passively.

The salarian seemed less than pleased at her response, but nodded to her, accepting her decision.

Liara turned to the Commander.

"Shepard, it's nice to see you again. Won't you come in?"

Shepard sat in the chair in front of Liara's desk. Thane and Garrus stood behind her with their hands clasped respectively behind them. Liara rounded the table and sat in her plush leather chair.

"How are you?" She asked politely.

"I'm here to help you find the Shadow Broker." Shepard cut to the chase.

"I'm doing well on my own. You don't need to rescue me." Liara batted her lashes.

Shepard felt her heart rate increase. Liara always had a way of moving, talking.. batting her lashes, that made her feel weak in the knees.

"I'm not here to rescue you. You're goal and mine are the same."

"You're after him as well? Why?"

"I need information. He's probably the only who has it. I _don't_ intend to _pay_ for it." Shepard said coolly.

"I see." Liara said softly.

She studied her old commander's face. There was a light blush in her long quieted emotions she'd felt for the human were the whisper of a memory. However, time was different for Shepard. It appeared some of her emotions had not yet eroded with time.

The flushed face of his Arasiha did not escape his notice. Thane straitened his posture a little more and lowered his chin slightly, making him look a little taller. It was a reflex, not an intent. The primitive part of the brain in almost any species to protect their claim to a mate.

"What information are you looking for?"

"I need to find the Illusive Man. He's trying to kill me and take my ship. He nearly succeeded once already."

"I'm afraid I do not have that information. If any one does, it will be the Shadow Broker."

"Exactly. If we work together we may reach him faster."

"I have been working toward that goal for a long time, Shepard. If I agree to this I want it understood that it is my mission."

Liara's new forcefulness too Shepard aback. She did her best to hide it. Her natural reaction if anyone else had said that to her may have been a swift boot to the head. But it was Liara. Shepard's first love.

She didn't know how asari, or Liara, felt about that sort of thing. How time effected the nostalgia of it, but for Shyra it was something she would not easily forget. The emotions for the Liara she knew were not as vibrant as they had been, but they were far from gone. Her fingers flexed then relaxed. She thought of Thane. He was her husband. Her Mëha. She loved him like she'd loved no other, even the asari. She drew strength from it.

"Liara, I understand your desire to control the situation. I will certainly heed any advice you give, but my mission is not the same as yours. We only share the goal of getting to him. I'm in this so that we can help each other get there, not to submit to someone else's orders."

Liara batted her lashes again as she blinked at the Commander's words. They were not what she'd expected to hear.

Shepard's fingers flexed again below Liara's line of sight. If the asari had seen the tell, she could have taken advantage. Fortunately for Shepard, she did not.

"Alright. But if I insist, please listen. I've put my life into this."

Shepard nodded then stood. She needed to get out of there, have a drink or meditate or anything to get her mind off of Liara.

"I'll transfer all the data I have on him to your ships computers." Liara said. "Let me know when you're ready to discuss our plan."

Shepard headed strait for Eternity and ordered a round of drinks for herself and her boys. Garrus didn't complain. Thane wasn't much of a drinker, but if it would help ease her tension for him to join her he would. At least until she was too drunk to notice if he was actually swallowing.

"So, Shepard..." Garrus took a swig of something green. "Are we celebrating or just having fun." He grinned.

"Just needed to relax a little." Shepard took a drink of something pink.

"_Relax_? What were you doing on... Never mind." Garrus downed the rest of the green liquid in his glass.

Thane tried not to smile.

"She's change, a lot." Shepard said to Garrus.

"Yeah, she has. People change, Shepard. Circumstances change. Things happen, usually bad things, and it changes people. You can't stop life."

"No. I just don't like seeing her this way. She's hard and bitter. The words coming out of her mouth shouldn't be said with that voice."

"What should she say? When we lost you everything fell apart. I don't know the whole story, but I know she went through a lot to get you to Cerberus. I know she lost a friend, who I think was more than that to her. She still loves you, Shepard. Just not the same way."

"I know. And I know about her mission to save me. I just wish things could have been different for her. That the happiness she found was not taken from her."

"I wish things were different for us." Garrus thought. He wanted to say it. To tell her everything. About how he fell apart. How he went through Spectre training because of_ her_. What she meant to him. That he loved her. Instead he said,

"We'll find the Shadow Broker. And hopefully we'll find her friend, alive."

Garrus knew that one day he would have to tel her, but today was not that day. Neither was the next day. Or the day after. Certainly not before they caught up to the Shadow Broker, or even the Illusive Man. It may be months. It may be years, but the flame that burned for her would never flicker out.

Thane recognized the turian's pain. He'd seen the look on his face many times, including when Garrus had threatened him shortly after he began his courtship of Shyra. it had only flashed across his features for a brief second, but it had been there, as it was now.

A few drinks later Garrus and Shyra were laughing over old stories and good times, the few there were. Life at that moment for Garrus was the best it had been for a long time. In his mind, swimming in the effects of the alcohol, only he and she sat at the table. For a time she was his and she loved him.

Thane sat quietly by. His life was less humorous, so at the funny parts and chuckled when something struck him as particularly amusing. He nursed the blue liquid in his glass as the two of them downed theirs. He would remember this night as a window into her past, one that can only be opened by someone who shared it with her.

Thane and Garrus helped Shyra back to the Normandy as dignified as they could manage. Garrus had enough trouble walking himself, much less his drunken commander. Thane did most of the work. He had drank the least, so he became the self designated escort.

Garrus managed to find his own way to his cot from the elevator, collapsing onto it with a grunt and surrendering to sleep. His dreams came to him with a grin still on his face.

Thane helped Shyra out of her uniform and into bed. A faint scar on her side reminded him of his failure. The wound had healed quickly thanks to the Cerberus nano bots in her blood stream. Something he didn't particularly care to think about.

Shyra was barely clinging to consciousness as he lay her head gently on the pillow. Her eyes fluttered closed.

"She was so beautiful, so innocent." She mumbled. "She... I loved 'er."

"I know, Siha. We always carry those we love with us. I does not diminish the love of another. Only strengthens it."

He bent to kiss her lips. He could taste the alcohol on the soft, supple surface. She was asleep before his lips left hers.

Thane meditated on the sofa at the foot of the bed for an hour before disrobeing and joining her beneath the sheets.


	24. Lonely Data Pad

The soft light of morning shifted through the buildings and into the window of the port observatory on the crew deck of the Normandy docked in Nos Astra. With it came Shyra's hang over. She rolled over to nuzzle her lover, but he was gone.

"Probably having breakfast." She thought. "Or whatever it is he does on the ship when it's not me." She smiled.

Her head was pounding and she felt a queazy. She doubted Garrus felt much better. Good thing they were docked.

"Damn it!" She swore. "I still have to read those reports!"

Her head throbbed more.

"Maybe Chakwas can give me something."

She slid out of bed and robed for a shower. She vaguely remembered the conversation from the night before. She was starting to wonder if Thane's idea wasn't such a bad one after all, but they had to take care of the Illusive Man first. She wasn't about to be chased through the galaxy under threat of some mad man.

Shepard went to the captain's loft instead of the observatory after Chakwas reluctantly gave her some pills to clear her head. She needed to focus and read the data, formulate a plan of action. She had a goal beyond the mission now. She intended to reach it.

Thane had gone to Life Support to meditate with out the distraction of his Arasiha. She'd started snoring, something she only did when she drank. It woke him and kept him awake, so he simply left.

It was strange to be in his old quarters. The memories of the time he'd spent there preparing for death, thinking about his wife and son, the conversations with Shepard that built a friendship and eventually something that was much more. The empty shelves on the walls taunted him with his past. The leather covering the back of his hands a vestige of the life he'd lead. His own body, trained to kill, felt threatening around him. He only felt this way, thought of these things when he was alone. When he was not focused on a mission or on Shyra. She made him feel the most peaceful, complete. She was his purpose, the light unto his soul. She calmed the storms.

Thane prayed. He recited mantras, pouring out the negative energy building in him that threatened his sanity. He uttered a closing mantra and left his pain and his guilt behind in Life Support. That was where he kept it, like a box full of relics from a violent and bitter war.

Shepard looked up from the data pad as she lay across the sofa against the wall when she heard the doors hiss open. Thane appeared at the top of the stairs, proud and reserved with his hands at his sides.

"I was looking for you." He said calmly.

"Well, it seems you've found me. Did you need something?" She teased, welcoming a break from reading all morning.

Thane took the stairs with deliberate steps and secured a seat center of the adjoining sofa. He rested one arm over the back and crossed one leg over the other so that he leaned toward her slightly.

"To be near you." He said. He kept his face sincere.

Shyra smiled up at him. Her eyes trailed over the lines of his body, admiring the way his leathers hugged his form, exposed his chest... He always said the most suave things on top of being so damn sexy. No wonder she spent most of her time fucking him. She felt a warmth rise to her face and averted to eyes to the data pad.

"I was just reading the data Liara sent."She said, changing the subject. She bounced the data pad in her hands.

"What have you found?"

"Well, there's a lot on information he's sold, to whom and how the client paid for it. Name, race and rank of dozens of contacts and other subordinates, their locations. Nothing on the Shadow Broker himself or how to contact him directly. If we can get to the higher ups, maybe one of them will know how to find him... _if_ we can get them to talk."

"You got Kelham to talk." He reminded her.

"Do you think the Shadow Broker's men will be so easily persuaded to give up their pay checks?"

"No."

Thane studied her a moment. Her eyes looked tired from reading. Her lips were pale. The voluptuous curves of her body stretched out behind her along the sofa. Her feet were in the air, locked at the ankle. A smile played at the corners of his mouth. She could be so cute. The look she gave him reminded him of her temper.

"Perhaps your experience with Kelham combined with Garrus' expertise with interrogation from his time with C-Sec will provide us with an advantage." He said.

"Maybe... I think we're going to need more people. Tali would come. I'll send her a message. We could see if Liara has any information on Jack. She's always wanted to take the Illusive Man out." Shepard suggested.

"We should attempt to send a message to Legion." Thane said.

Shepard cocked a brow at him.

"He would be useful."

"He would, if he would join us. We have no way of know if he's even the Legion we knew."

"True. I believe it would be worth a try."

"What about Grunt, then. We may as well send out feelers for the entire team if we're taking a chance on the geth."

"I'm glad you agree. We should be getting responses from them in about a day."

Shepard sat up, leaving the data pad on the cushion.

"What? You already sent the messages?"

"Garrus and I talked when I went to the Command Deck to look for you. He made the choice to send messages to Tali, Grunt, Mordin and a general message for Legion on all geth frequencies."

"Dr. Solus may have..."

"Returned to the sea." Thane finish her sentence for her. "And we have no location for Jack, as of yet."

"Ok, well ask Liara about her tomorrow."

Shyra looked over at her husband. It seemed strange to think of him that way. Calling him her Mëha or Mëhana was exotic and comfortable. She knew it meant the same, but using the title in her native tongue made it seem more real. More permanent. More about sharing the rest of her life with him and less about mating. It changed her view of him, of their relationship. Somehow it seemed intimate on a deeper level.

"I can't believe you two." She said, pretending to be angry.

She knew she hadn't much right to be. Garrus had been taking over for her. He was a good friend, irreplaceable.

Shyra got up from her seat to sit beside Thane. His arm slid off the back of the sofa and around her shoulders. She rested her hand over his where it lay on his knee.

"I should throw you both in the brig." She said with a false harshness.

Thane playfully narrowed his eyes and scowled at her.

"Who would kiss you and keep you warm at night if I am imprisoned?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to dig out some more blankets and sleep with sand paper. Let's face it, human skin wouldn't give me the rash I've grown accustomed to having. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I did't have to put cream on every morning." She teased.

Thane gave her a hurt expression and pulled away slightly. She wasn't sure if he was sill playing along or not. She regretted her jestingl words.

"I would miss it." She added trying to spit her foot out of her mouth.

The silvery glint around his irises twitched as he searched her face. She wasn't going to give him the chance to develop more self doubt. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, tenderly.

When he tightened his arm around her shoulders again she parted her lips, allowing her tongue to seek out his. He responded without hesitation. His lips were cool on hers, refreshing. His tongue was relaxed, more supple than usual. The texture was the same, smoother than her own except at the back where it became akin to a cat's. He let her lead the dance.

Thane wove his fingers into her hair, cradling the base of her skull. His breathing deepened with the kiss. He uncrossed his legs, allowing her to mount him. Her own breathing became more passionate, soft moans sighed in her throat. Thane let the arm around her shoulders drift down her back, settling his hand on her hip before trailing up her side and over her back again finally tangling into her hair beside the other. His heart beat faster in his chest, pounding against the ribs that sheltered it. Shyra broke the kiss, breathing heavily into his face, smelling his spice.

"I love you, Thane." She whispered.

"I know."

He took one of her hands and put it against his chest. He hoped the gesture meant the same thing in human culture.

"You are all I need, all I give me rest. I am... lost without you."

His voice was a low purr in his throat. His deep eyes gazed intently into hers, pouring his soul into her like so much dark water.

"I'm glad I found you." Shyra whispered back.

She could feel his heart beating hard against her hand. Hers beat equally hard in her chest. She took one of his hands from her hair and placed it over her chest. She smiled softly at the way he grinned up at her, his eyes wetting with tears.

"As am I."


	25. Where Is Jack?

The salarian secretary sat typing at his desk they way he usually did. The marred wall now adorned with a gaudy paining of some asari artist's distorted view of what was attractive to look at. He wished Ms. T'Soni had let him pick out the art. He was the one who had to look at it all day. He would have preferred something more masculine, but with over three quarters of the population in Nos Astra being female and most of those being asari, he understood her choice.

Vakarian, Krios and Shepard made their way up the steps. Liara's assistant barely gave them a glance before opening the doors to her office. Garrus chuckled when he saw what was covering the hole in the wall. He gave the salarian a wink when he glared up at them as they passed his desk. The salarian was visibly taken aback at the gesture, eyes opening wide to reveal the yellow coloring of his eyes all the way around. Garrus laughed, mandibles wide in a grin.

"Interesting choice of art work, Liara." He said when she rose to greet them. "I never knew you were so _cultured_." He teased.

Liara eyed him. He was clearly being sarcastic.

"I'm sorry if your tastes are too common to appreciate the finer things in life, Vakarian." Liara said flatly. "My clients expect a degree of class when they come to see me. I'm not ashamed to show that I possess it."

Garrus was not grinning anymore. The expression had quickly changed to a glowering stare. Shepard cut him off before he could retaliate.

"It's a lovely paining, Liara, but that's not why we're here."

Really she had no idea what it was supposed to be. It was brightly colored with varying hues of blue and purple with shapely lines and speckles. It was pleasing to look at either way, at least to her eye. She ignored the glance Thane gave her.

"Thank you, Shepard." Liara nodded her head in thanks for the compliment. "What can I help you with today? Have you had a chance to read the data I sent you?"

"Yes, well.. not all of it." Shepard said as she took the seat offered to her by the asari. "Do you have any information on the current location of Jack aka Subject Zero?"

"The human biotic who was on your team?"

Shepard nodded.

"She may be difficult to locate. She uses no sir name and does not stay in one place for long."

Liara sat down in front of her console and began typing.

"There are several thousand human females within an estimated age bracket on record that have used the name 'Jack'. None of them have an alias listed as 'Subject Zero'." She said shaking her head. She hit a few more keys.

"I've isolated the ones with criminal records. Three of them list no sir name. Two are currently imprisoned on Earth. One has location listed as unknown."

"That is likely to be the Jack we seek." Thane spoke up behind Shepard.

"Indeed." Liara replied without looking up. "She was last seen while hijacking the UT-50 drop shuttle Karelian."

"That shuttle was made to mimic the Kodiak. She was after it's FTL capabilites." Garrus stated in military fashion, talons behind his back.

"Where would she be going?" Shepard wondered aloud.

"Who knows. It's Jack. She's crazy." Garrus shrugged.

Shepard hid her smile with a poorly executed 'hand over the mouth in thought' gesture.

"If we put a bounty on her, alive of course, it will draw attention to her."

"More than she already gets?" Garrus teased. Thane ignored him.

"It could give us a more recent hit on her location."

"She already has a warrant out for her arrest." Liara stated.

"A warrant seldom pays as much as a bounty." Thane pointed out.

"Leave it to the assassin..." Shepard thought with that bizarre bit of arousal that had attracted her to the strangely spiritual and deadly alien in the first place.

Even after all this time, she was in a constant state of desire for him. She wondered briefly if it had been this way for Irikah, and if it had, how the poor woman dealt with his absences.

"What would we offer? We have little to spare." Shepard asked him over her shoulder.

Thane looked at her wasn't a side of himself she'd seen much of, the side that learned to use his skills for free lance and therefore taught to think in monetary terms.

"It doesn't matter what we offer, as long as it's more than the warrant reward. We won't be giving one. It's only a lure for her location. _If_ she is successfully brought in, we have two options. Negotiate a settlement, or kill the bounty hunters."

Shepard was at a loss for words for a few seconds. He'd just suggested murder to her as if he were suggesting they take a walk in the park that evening. She'd foolishly romanticised the life he'd lead before, how dangerous he really was. Surely he would prefer the former, what with the guilt of having blood on his hands and all. She considered him, standing there strait as ever, a professional death dealer, her lover and husband. Mordin had been right when he said Thane was complex. Of course the assassin was right, as well. That would be their only two options in the unlikely situation that Jack could be brought in against her will by less than a small army.

"Okay. Let's set this up. I want to spend as little time chasing ghosts as possible." She said and got up to leave.

"One last thing, Shepard." Liara called to her.

Shepard stopped in her tracks and half turned to her former lover.

"I may be closer to the Shadow Broker than I thought. You may want to speed the process of gathering your team."

The cold tone of Liara's words sent an uneasy chill through the Commander as she nodded to this blue woman who had never been so alien to her until this moment. She clearly did not know who Liara was anymore.

The salarian eyed them again as they left. He didn't know what they wanted with his boss, and he didn't care. He just did his job and when home, most days anyway. Sometimes he'd hit the lounge or a strip club that had less expensive dancers willing to go home with him. The asari had that going for them. He could experience pleasure with them that didn't involve sex, something salarians couldn't do anyway. Reproduction didn't work like that for his species. He was glad about that. The whole idea seemed way to messy and... intimate for his tastes. If only the asari had been a race of men instead of women. He may have considered the idea of a permanent mate... Or maybe if whatever species that one was could do what the asari were capable of... He eyed the drell as he descended the stairs.

Thane felt the salarian's eyes on him. It wasn't the first time he'd been ogled by another man. He didn't mind being thought of as attractive by whatever found him to be so, but it was not an avenue he was interested in traveling. He glanced back coolly at the assistant before the line of sight was broken by the rising horizon of the stairs, making it clear he knew and that he did not return the interest.


	26. Exhausted

Shepard returned to her quarters to finish reading he data pad. Garrus and Thane were taking care of the bounty. They had more expertise in that area than she did. Miranda had asked to visit her sister via email. She almost never saw the woman anymore since she and Jacob got back together. She didn't want to know the details, she just assumed. It was none of her business anyway.

Shepard felt a hand on her back, it was gentle and oddly familiar.

"Siha?"

A deep flanging voice quietly addressed her. Her face was hot and sticky on one side. She opened her eyes to see the low table and the spherical object that hovered over it vertical to her vision. She must have fallen asleep reading the data pads that were laying everywhere. She sat up slowly, removing the data pad that wanted to cling to her cheek.

"Uhg." She groaned. Her body ached from sleeping on the sofa.

"Siha, you are exhausted. Come to bed."

Shyra looked up into the face of her lover, her friend. His face was serene as he looked down on her with eyes as strange as they were familiar. She took the hand he offered her with a tired grin. He helped her up and lead her to the bed where he had already turned down the sheets.

"Thank you. Reading all those data pads," She sighed. "Liara is very though."

She rubbed the bridged of her nose hoping to sooth the head ache that settled behind it While he lovingly freed her hair from it's tidy braid. She let Thane undress her down to her tank and panties, hardly noticing the way his hands smoothed over her bare skin freed from the jump suit in admiration.

His hands grazed over her hips and rounded her back. She relaxed into him, laying her head on his leather coat and snaking her arms around his waist. His skillful fingers unclasped her bra, then slid his hands to her arms to guild them up. She righted herself and complied with his silent orders as he lifted her tank and bra over her head. He let the pieces fall to the floor to join the rest of her clothing.

Shyra lowered her hands down over his head to rest on the back of his neck. She leaned into him, his leather cold on her skin, his hands warm on her back. Their lips met in a soft embrace that only comes from complete trust and passionately familiar love.

Thane's strong arms and swift, fluid movements lifted her on to him, guiding her legs around his hips. Her hair fell over their faces like a veil. He slid a hand into her mane, cradling the base of her skull, while his tongue moved with hers like a single current.

He turned toward the bed, crawling onto it with his knees and laying her down onto her pillow as if she were made of glass. He didn't want to leave her, not yet. He lay his body over hers, pressing his hips and his arousal against hers.

She broke the kiss to breath. A quiet moan escaped her lips in response to the pressure against her loins. A chill rushed in to fill the space he had occupied when he rose to remove his leathers. He took extra time to fold her clothes as well and set them next to his own in the dewar.

Thane climbed into the bed next to her, slipping his arms around her, sliding himself over her. Her legs spread for him, welcoming him like a good hostess welcomes her guests, wrapping around him like a warm blanket. He took her lips as he took her body. The love they made was slow and passionate, but quiet. Their soft moans and heavy breathing could only be herd in the ears of the lovers mingled with the wet, sticky sound of their exhilaration. Moments later she was sleeping soundly in his arms, nuzzled against his chest. He listened to her breathing as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, nuzzling his face in the sent of her hair.


	27. Battle Master

The Normandy left dock to take an orbit around Illium. Shepard communicated with Liara on the surface daily via email. Days passed after the bounty for Jack was seeded through the proper channels. There were still no replies, as of yet, from any of the other ex-members, save one. A polite message from Dr. Solus' family regretfully informing them of his death, natural causes. Shepard was disappointed, but not surprised. Mordin had been quiet elderly for his species and endured surprisingly well through the stress of the mission involving the Collectors. She would always remember him fondly.

Almost a week went by. Liara was becoming more impatient, though she had gotten no closer to the Shadow checked her mail from the private terminal on the command deck, deleting the typical junk mail she often received, when Joker's voice came over the com.

"Hey, Commander? I've got a shuttle requesting permission to dock. I think it's Jack."

"Great. Probably here to kick my ass for putting a bounty on her." Shepard replied.

"That would be my guess, except I think Grunt is with her." Joker added.

"Of course he is, and they want to put a stolen shuttle on my ship." Shepard shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose is frustration. "Let them in!" She ordered with a wave of her hand, "And have every gun meet me in the loading bay."

"Aye, aye, Commander."

Moments later Shepard exited the elevator to the loading bay in full armor toting her assault rifle. Garrus, Thane, Ken, Gabby, Jacob and Miranda were all armed similarly. If Jack intended to cause trouble, they would be ready for it.

"Maybe Grunt told her about the mission and she's here to help." Jacob suggested.

"Not likely," Miranda said. "She's in a stolen shuttle."

"We must be prepared for all possibilities." Thane stated.

"I agree." said Shyra. "We don't know all the details. All we know is she's here and Grunt is with her."

"Don't forget the com went static and she hasn't communicated since." Garrus added.

"There could be any number of reasons for that." Shyra defended.

"Yeah, like her and the krogan got into a troid and the inside of that shuttle is a wreck. Either that, or the two are goin' at it like rabbits." Ken smiled.

"Ken! You're talking to the Commander!" Gabby rebuked him with a bright blush of embarrassment in her face.

"Both possibilities are... feasible." Thane said. He shifted uncomfortably at the thought of seeing the latter.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough." Shepard said. She took her position behind the barriers they'd set up and readied her weapon. Thane and Garrus flanked her. The others took their positions behind their respective cover.

"Engaging retainment field." Joker announced over the com. The electrical song of the forced field hummed as a bright blue barrier materialized in front of the loading doors.

"Opening loading bay doors. Shuttle is on approach. Everything looks good."

The doors opened and the UT-50 drop shuttle Karelian, of which the theft was recently reported, entered the loading bay of the Normandy SR-2 and settled to the floor. It's engines hissed as pressure was released and the flight systems disengaged. The bay doors closed and sealed. The solid object permeable force field blinked off with a sizzling sound. Shepard flexed her fingers, then readjusted her grip on her weapon.

"Be ready." She ordered.

The shuttle doors opened. A large armored krogan stepped out first. His weapons were still securely on his back. A smaller figure followed, the silhouette irrefutably feminine, bald and human.

"Nice welcome party you got goin' here, Shepard." a familiar voice echoed off the walls.

"What do expect me to do when you're flying stolen property, Jack?" Shepard called back.

"I would have turned me in for the bounty." Jack said with a smirk. "I didn't know you missed me so much."

Shepard stood up and rounded the barrier. She walked up to Jack and extended her hand.

"It's good to have you back. We would like you're help." She said.

Jack's face suddenly changed to a snarl as she leaned into Shepard and pointed a finger in her face.

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm going to help you!" She spat.

"Then why _are_ you here, Jack?" Shepard replied calmly.

"Jack ass needed a ride." Jack nodded to Grunt and backed away.

"You two are on speaking terms now?" Shepard pressed, crossing her arms and eyeing the krogan. He had a knowing smirk on his face.

"You could say that." Grunt chuckled then smacked Jack on the ass.

"Hey!" Jack shouted. "What the hell!"

"Aw, you know you like it." Grunt scoffed at her.

To Shyra's surprise Jack simply smirked and averted her eyes.

"So what's the plan." Jack grumbled.

Shyra smiled. So she _was_ there to help.

"First we've got to return the Karelian." She said, pointing with her chin to the shuttle.

"No way. I stole that fair and square. If they valued it so much they would have kept it under better security!" Jack shouted.

"It's not an option, Jack. Don't worry. We'll tell them we found it abandoned. I'm not going to turn you in." Shepard assured her.

"Fine. But I want my old bunk back, and no one bothers me. Got it?" She threatened.

"Sounds good to me." Shepard nodded. She signaled to the others to 'lower weapons'. A succession of clicks echoed through the space as rifles and pistols found their armor clips.

Shepard turned to Grunt.

"What about you? Where would you prefer to bunk?"

"I could sleep in the fresh hide of a thresher maw and not care." Grunt answered.

"It's good to have you back, Grunt." Shepard nodded to him.

"It's good to be back, Battle Master." Grunt nodded back to her, never taking his eyes from hers.


	28. Quiet Love

Shyra sat on the sofa gazing out the window at the planet glowing outside as it floated in space. The Normandy's shields flowed over the hull like liquid light. The familiar cool touch of her lover's hand grazed the skin of her neck and gently settled on her bare shoulder. He bent to kiss the places on her neck that he'd just touched, warming the skin with his breath before his lips ghosted over the surface. Shyra sighed deeply, rolling her head to one side and closing her eyes. Thane's fingers followed her collar bone to the metallic ribbon like band she wore, then trailed up the front of her neck, gingerly coaxing her face upwards. His lips found hers in a tender embrace. Her breath fluttered over the folds of his neck like the wind from a butterfly's wings. He purred against her mouth.

His lips lifted from hers, exhaling his breath over her chin and down her neck. He pressed his forehead to hers before he sat behind her. She turned to face him, the linen of her tunic was nearly transparent even in the dim light. The depth of his black eyes swallowed her as she leaned into him, as if pulled. His fingers found their way up her arms into her hair. His palms cupped her cheeks as his tongue met hers a familiar and ever more so enticing dance. Her hands made quick work of his coat and vest, letting them fall to the sofa cushion and slide to the floor. Their breathing deepened with the kiss they shared. Thane pulled back to glanced down at the thin fabric covering her. Her lips sought his. He denied her to exchanged breath. His wind ticking her cheeks as they lightly nuzzled faces. He didn't bother to lift the tunic from her form. His deceptively delicate fingers found the 'v' of the neck line and easily tore the thin linen on a slow, smooth motion. The sound of the fabric ripping was as soft a sound as his zipper as Shyra found it and loosened his leathers.

Thane's hands found the subtle flesh of her breasts, something he learned she liked. A soft moan escaped her lips. He nipped lightly at her reddened lips as if to consume the sound. His hands slipped around to her back, pulling her too him, leaning into her. They lay together on the sofa as a wave washes onto the shore. Her feet pushed down on the waist of his pants, helping him discard the leathers that sheath him. He pushed girth into her, slow and tender. She arched into him, breathing his name. Her lips found the sensitive folds of his neck with gentle nips, her tongue wetting the skin, her breath cooling the heat of her touch. He purred in her ear and against the soft skin of her neck. The shining onyx orbs of his eyes found the watery depths of her own. He ghosted his lips over hers as he whispered her name. His slow, insistent thrusts rock her body beneath him. She shuddered with ecstacy at his urging. Her fingers frantically clung to his arms, shoulders, ran down his chest and dig into his back. The texture of his smooth scales like hardened silk to the touch. His movements were fluid, beautiful to watch and even more so to feel. The night was filled with the sounds of their love. His purrs and groans mingled with her moans and shuddering breaths. He cradled her to him, with one hand enjoying the soft, flowing tresses of fire that puddle behind her flushed and beautiful face. The wetness of their coupled orgasm was as the quiet lapping of the tide on the shore of a river.

He lay over her, his eyes closed, resting his head over her chest. He listened contently to the rhythm of her heart as is slowed and became more regular. He listened to her breath with each rise and fall of her chest. His arms clung to either side of her slender form. He tries to regulate his breathing in time with hers. The warmth of her hands on his back as she holds him to her like a blanket over his whole body. He lovingly kissed the skin on the swell of her breast. Her legs relaxed to either side of him, her heels hooked over the backs of his knees. Sleep quickly overtook them. Their dreams were not of worries or dread, but of peace and happiness. They dreamt of ocean views and desert vestas, of rain on a canopy of trees and clear blue skies without end. Somewhere in the rolling hills on the edge of a living desert there is a little cottage where two very contented souls live until the end of their days. And as they lay dieing in the arms of their lover, a smile touches their lips because they are together and they will walk into the light hand in hand, leavening their bodies in the sea.


	29. Prawns

Shepard was in brighter spirits the next day. Sure she had a stolen shuttle in her loading bay and a fugitive in the ship's belly, but she had old friends back as well. Grunt slept on the floor next to Jack's bunk. It was almost sweet when she didn't think about it too hard. Ken and Gabby had their own space. Jacob and Miranda spent most nights together. She and Thane had made a home between the observation deck, life support and the loft. Tali had sent a reply and would be arriving any day, and she was bringing Kal'Reegar with her. The reason for his accompanying her was left unclear. Shepard did her best not to draw her own conclusions. Tali was not Jack, but it still made her nervous that the quarian had left the message a little bare of answers.

The mess was not full, but it wasn't empty either. A few crewmen gathered at the table next to the wall containing the elevator gossiping and eating their dinner. Their laughter floated over to where Shyra sat staring down at her untouched meal. Thane was meditating in Life Support, so she sat alone. Garrus had just exited the forward batteries to grab a bit to eat when he saw her at the end of the table. His heart fluttered for a few seconds before seeming to stop completely in his chest. He rubbed the side of his neck, nervously and with a measure of aggravation. How long would he suffer like this? Would he _ever_ find a way to simply be content as her friend? Or was he doomed to pine for her until death? He didn't understand why he was unable to let go of those feelings for her. He continued to struggle daily with accepting her marriage to another man.

Garrus sighed, then brought himself up to full height. He was a turian. He was Garrus Vakarian of Palavan. And he would not let himself be burdened with something he couldn't change. He was better than that, wasn't he? Yes! He shook his head again against the doubt. He was better than that. She was just as lucky to have _him_ as a friend as he was to have her. He could still love her, he needed only to channel that love into something else, a different kind of love. He could do that.

The turian grabbed his bowl from Gardening with a nod of thanks and waltzed confidently over to where Shepard sat. He took the seat across from her, intending to drag out of her whatever was making her mope. She looked up at him when he sat down and the instant his eyes met hers his resolve against his feelings beyond friendship for her crumbled like a cookie in the hands of a child. His confidence wavered, but he kept up the poise.

"How's it goin'? Where's Thane?" He asked, mentally shooting himself in the foot for the poor opening.

"Thane's meditating." She answered with a wave of her hand toward Life Support. "Things are... good, I guess. The old team is getting back together. Tali is due to arrive with Reegar any day now."

"Kal'Reegar is coming with her?" Garrus asked, intrigued. He leaned forward slightly over his bowl of prawn like delectables.

"Yes, but she didn't say why. So don't ask, 'cause I don't have an answer." Shyra said, cocking a brow at him in a playful warning.

"So if things are good and there's nothing... else." Garrus bought himself a few seconds with a bite of food. "Then why haven't you touched your...?" He nodded to the plate with some kind of meat and an odd looking brown vegetable that had been mutilated on it. He was pretty sure it was called a tatto, or was it p'tatto... Human food was bizarre anyway.

"That." He finished, and shoved another bite in his mouth. He was a little confused but happier when Shyra laughed at him.

"There's nothing else." She giggled. She focused on her friend as he chewed on a mouthful of... bugs? She sighed and took a bite of grilled cow.

"I don't know what's bothering me. I've dealt with way worse situations than this. Maybe it's all the waiting around. I'm tired of waiting. I want to get out there and find the bastard... both of them, and make them talk before I make them pay for what they've done." She stabbed the steak with her fork and cut off another bite, not thinking about how the action punctuated her sentence.

"You're going to eat them?" Garrus teased with a raised brow plate.

"What? No! Why would you... Oh." She smiled. "Funny," She casually pointed her fork at him.

"You're going to eat me?" He playfully threw up his hands in defense against her utensil.

"Well, I'd have to boil you first" She teased back with a grin. He always had a way of pulling her out of the dull drums.

"Thanks, Garrus." She said.

Garrus simply nodded back to her, his mandibles spread in a grin. He wondered if he hadn't been entirely selfish. What they did have was unique and was what she needed from him. This was an intimacy that she shared only with him. This was his way to be with her. So what if he would never hold her naked body in his arms, or know what it was like to make love to her...

His eyes wandered over her face to the reddish blond hair that flowed over her shoulder in a woven cascade. His eyes fell to her creamy hand that rested on the table only inches from his. He wanted to take that hand and press it to his mouth, to smell her skin and touch her hair. He pushed the thoughts aside with a forkful of prawns. There had to be a way to stop this madness from eating away at him like this.


	30. Philosophy

"What were you doing on Tuchanka?" Garrus asked casually

He and Grunt were clearing out the unused cargo bay to house Tali, and possibly Reegar. He wasn't sure about the whole situation, but one of them could take the starboard observatory... unless Samara showed up to help with the Shadow Broker. She had said she would always come for Shepard, but had yet to reply to the message sent out to her last known location.

"Killing things mostly, but I did visit the female camp regularly." Grunt chuckled.

"Really? I thought you and Jack were..." Garrus trailed off. The imagery was a bit much.

"She minds her business and I mind mine." Grunt answered with a shrug."Besides, mating with krogan females is to strengthen clan Urdnot. I've sired many sons." Grunt said proudly.

"That's great." Garrus congratulated him half heartily. "How did you end up on the Karelian with Jack?" He asked, desperate to change the subject. "The last we saw of her was on some deserted planet and the two of you weren't exactly on speaking terms."

"It was just a fight. She likes to fight. She also likes to mate!" Grunt chuckled. "I guess she just couldn't find another male to satisfy her after having tasted the might of a pure krogan."

Again the images that threatened to appear in Garrus' mind were a thing of nightmares. He shook his head as if the action would send the thoughts hurling out of his mind to spatter on some surface for cleaning and disposal.

"Uh, yeah... I think we're done here." Garrus said, feeling a little queazy, and left the cargo hold. They had only removed half the crates, but he would have to finish later. He could hear Grunt laughing as he entered the elevator to flee the conversation he wished he'd never started.

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Neema and Shyra Shepard-Krios greeted each other with open arms. Kal'Reegar respectfully stood a few paces behind them.

"It's so good to see you, Commander." Tali said as they released each other.

Tali kept a firm grim on both of Shepard's hands. He was obviously excited about something. She was almost bouncing on her toes.

"I have something to tell you!" Tali said with giddy anticipation. "Or rather, _we_ have something to tell you."

At that moment Kal'Reegar joined them, walking over to them with as much confidence as he could manage. He offered Shepard a quarter bow with one hand over his mid section, keeping the other at his side.

"I got married!" Tali announced.

Shepard's jaw dropped, at least in her head. She glanced over to Reegar and back to Tali. She wasn't really all that surprised when she thought about it. The way Reegar acted around Tali and his willingness to stand up for her at the hearing. It had been subtly obvious.

"Congratulations." She nodded to Reegar with a smile. "I'm so happy for you!" She gave Tali's hand a squeeze. "You two should be on honeymoon or something, not out here taking on the Shadow Broker!"

"With all do respect, Captain." Reegar said, placing a hand on Tali's shoulder. "We wouldn't be here if not for you and your team. It's the least we can do."

"Welcome aboard." Shepard grinned and nodded. "I hope the starboard observatory will be satisfactory."

Behind her Garrus stiffened slightly. The whole point of clearing the cargo bay was to get information out of Grunt. Info he didn't get because of a upset tummy. It wasn't his proudest moment.

* * *

Thane lay comfortably against the corner where the wall met the book case on the bed. He held a book in one hand while the other rested in the gentle grasp of his Arasiha on her chest as she read a data pad. He sighed contently in the moment, enjoying the rise and fall of her chest under his hand as she breathed. Her head rested in his lap against his firm stomach. He'd propped a pillow between her crown and the shelving. Her eyes looked up at him from her data pad. He could feel her gaze, it almost tickled. A grin played at his lips before he relented and looked down at her.

"Did you need something, Siha?"

"What are you reading?" She asked with a smile. She stared lovingly up into his eyes. The light from the desk lamp caught his irises, the edges shining with silver. She could see the green of them faintly in the darkness. It would probably be the last night for a while that they could just lay there without passing out from exhaustion. The mission would begin the next morning.

Thane smiled down at her. He slipped his hand away from hers to cup her face. How he loved to look at her like this, in peace, with a smile on her lips in the place of worry lines. The color of her eyes were a deep blue, almost violet in the shadows.

"Let's see if you can guess." He smiled. "He is a man of courage who does not run away, but remains at his post and fights against the enemy."

"Humm... are you trying to flatter me, or _yourself_?" She teased.

"If I were to flatter myself I would simply remind myself that my Arasiha is _you_." He with a grin.

"Ah! So you_ are_ trying to flatter me." She grinned.

"If I were to flatter _you_, I would tell you that your Mëhana is _me_." He teased, and paid for it with a playful blow to his ribs.

In a few quick seconds the book and data pad were safely on the shelf and her brief struggle was ended with her pinned rather efficiently beneath the powerful and talented drell assassin. His scent was strong in her nose, like thyme and curry. His body was tense, holding her down as she attempted in vein to overpower him. When she stopped struggling her spoke again, but in a deep purring tone. His eyes gazed down at her like liquid pools of polished onyx.

"If I were to flatter you, Siha, I would speak of your beauty, for it is like unto that of angels. I would tell you how exquisite it is drown in the ocean that lives in the color of your eyes. I would kiss your lips as if their touch is the very air I breath."

His hands released her to cup her face. His eyes memorizing every detail of her before his lips pressed to hers. Their eyes closed and their tongues met through parted lips. One hand left her face and retrieved the book from the shelf. His lips lifted from hers. Her eyes opened to find his.

"I'll give you a few more guesses." He whispered with a grin.

He settled the book next to her face to read to her. His soft breath ghosted over her face carrying the sent of his spice. Mingled with the old paper scent of the book, it was intoxicating. The purr of his voice vibrated through her as he quoted another line.

"He is richest who is content with the least, for content is the wealth of nature." He paused to turn the page. "Once made equal to man, woman becomes his superior."

"Now I _know_ you're trying to flatter me." She teased.

Thane hushed her with a kiss, intense as it was brief. His tongue teasing hers for a moment before reciting the next quote as he closed the book.

"Ordinary people seem not to realize that those who really apply themselves in the right way to philosophy are directly and of their own accord preparing themselves for dying and death."

Shyra looked up at him, confusion settled in her mind, but she kept if from her features. Was he still concerned with his eventual death? It seems he would never forget that mortality was inevitable. Preparing for it was something he'd done for a decade of his adult life. It was a part of him now. Her heart went out to him as her lips took his. When she pulled away there was a grin on his face.

"Distracting me will not win you the answer." He said.

"I give," She relented. "Is it.. I don't know, Socrates?" She pulled a familiar philosopher name out of the top of her head.

Thane was physically taken back that she had guess correctly. A smile lit up his face. She started to ask if she got it right when he cut her off with his mouth, vigorously kissing her. His tongue quickly found hers, over coming her surprise with relentless persistence. Her resistance surrendered to desire as their hands nimbly undressed the other.

"Who would have thought that Socrates could be so romantic?"

It was the last coherent thought before their passion took her mind to a place that consisted only of emotion, sound, sight, and touch.


	31. Still Alive

Today was the day. They had to hit the Shadow Broker and move. Cerberus still had the Normandy's frequency to send them a message, which meant they could find the ship and Shepard if they really wanted to. They were being helpful, despite the dissolution of their partnership, but that didn't mean she trusted them to not chase after her. The encrypted message provided information on the location of the Shadow Broker. Why Cerberus didn't go after the monster themselves she didn't know. This worried her. If TIM was unwilling to go after the Shadow Broker himself, there was something that wasn't right about the situation. Garrus met her at the forward docking hatch in full armor and weapon accompaniments, just in case. Thane wore nothing more than his usual leathers and guns of choice. Shyra smirked to herself at his confidence. There was so much to love and admire about him. He must have noticed the glint in her eye that he knew so well because he shifted in a way that she knew meant he'd discovered something that was meant to be hidden. It made her cheeks flush that he knew her so completely. It seemed foolish, after all they had shared much more than a hidden smirk in their marriage. In a way the little things like that kept them both interested, not that they needed the help. Shepard brushed a stray hair from her cooling cheeks and put on the mask of Commander for the mission.

"Okay, men. Let's go." She ordered.

The two followed her down the ramp and through the familiar hall and across the trading floor. The salarian secretary still manned the desk. He didn't look up this time, averting his eyes from Thane's direction and opened the doors to T'Soni's office without a word. As the trio entered her office, however, he did allow himself a peek at the drell's back before the doors closed behind them. He was rewarded with a glimpse of the small patch of exposed green scales in the upper center of Thane's back. The corners of his lips turned up in a secret smile, the he returned his attentions to the console. He typed a little faster than he had been.

* * *

Liara greeted the Commander with a cool professionalism. She did not rise or even look up from her console. Shepard took the single chair that sat opposite the Information Broker.

"Shepard, it's good to see you again. So, what can I do for you?"

Shepard looked at the asari as a near stranger. She wondered just how far she could trust this new Liara T'Soni, the infamous Information Broker.

"Cerberus passed along some information about the Shadow Broker. Interested?"

This got Liara's attention as if Shepard had suddenly burst into flames. She looked up with wide eyes, but her voice remained calm and smooth as ever.

"Absolutely. I had no idea! Let me see what you've got."

Shepard handed over the data pad containing the attached information from Cerberus. The Illusive Man was not concerned with helping Liara. He only wanted revenge for the Shadow Broker's involvement with helping the Collectors to destroy humanity. Liara activated the data pad. The images were reversed on the other side of the transparent screen. Shepard could see a salarian, then star charts as Liara scanned through the information.

"It looks like a linked transmission between Shadow Broker operatives, some hints to the location and..."

Liara's voice trailed off and here eyes narrowed and softened when the image of a drell appeared on the data pad. She felt as thought her heart might stop beating.

"It's about Feron. He's still alive!" She said.

"Your friend?" Shepard inferred, "The one who helped recover my body from the Shadow Broker?"

"The same. He sacrificed himself to save me. I never found anything suggesting he was _alive_. After two years I... hadn't even dreamed..."

Liara set the data pad on her desk. Her eyes lingered on the image of Feron. Shepard wondered just how good of friends the two had become.

"It sounds like you were close." She said.

"It's funny..." Liara replied, her eyes looking into a dark corner of the office. "He betrayed me more than once. He was double dealing for Cerberus, for the Shadow Broker, but in the end he sacrificed himself for me. I owe him."

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Shepard told her without a moment of hesitation or reserve. "What's the next step?"

"Ha," Liara scoffed. "I don't know. I need to prepare. To think."

She grabbed a picture off her desk and kept the image to her thigh.

"I'm going home. Use my terminal if you need any local intel."

Shepard watched her old friend round the desk. She looked shaken, as much as Liara had ever looked shaken by anything since her rescue from the Prothean containment field.

"Are you okay?" Shepard asked.

Liara didn't look up or even pause in her steps. "I've spent two years plotting revenge. Now I have the chance to make it a rescue."

With the last of her words she stopped to look back at the Commander.

"You're not alone. I am here to help. Me and the boys will come by your apartment?" Shepard offered nodding to Garrus and Thane. Liara kept her eyes on Shepard.

"Okay. Hopefully I'll have a plan by then." A small smirk pulled at her pink lips, "Thank you, Shepard."

Liara T'Soni gracefully, but decidedly left her office with Shepard, Garrus and Thane inside. Shepard turned to face her team after glancing down at the console on Liara's desk. She met Thane's eyes first, then Garrus'. Both could have had steel for blood. She activated her omni-tool com.

"Tali, get up here and dig through these files. I need anything Liara may have missed."

"Aye, aye." Tali replied promptly.

The omni-tool deactivated as Shepard lowered her arm.

"This is the first step. We have to get access to the Shadow Broker's files. Everything he has on The Illusive Man must be recovered."

Neither alien responded. They didn't need to. She knew them as well as they knew her. The conviction in her eyes could have provided confidence enough for an army of warriors. The Illusive Man would not live to see many more old stars die before his own light was snuffed out.


End file.
